


Christmas Truce

by Elasse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Não leia se for homofóbico, Sex, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasse/pseuds/Elasse
Summary: A neve já caía leve e linda. Aquele clima gostoso já se espalhava por todos os cantos da pequena vila. Mas como sempre, naquela data em que a gélida neve caía, o pequeno de lábios avermelhados, estava preocupado. Não aguentava mais ver todos tristes por culpa de um ser egoísta, que odiava a neve. Estava cansado de temer.





	1. Chapter 1

Era véspera de natal e os Mavores estavam todos em festa. Eles eram seres meigos, alegres e amavam muito o natal, pois era nas vésperas de natal que sempre nevava e eles amavam a neve. Por onde quer que se andasse pela pequena vila Mavor, as casinhas já cobertas pela neve branquinha, estavam totalmente enfeitadas com guirlandas e bonecos de neve. Tinham luzes coloridas em forma de estrelas, corações e até mesmo animais. Também haviam luzes sem cores, as branquinhas que brilhavam meio amareladas, mas sempre esbanjavam a alegria do natal.

Os Mavores velhinhos gostavam de ficar do lado de fora durante o dia, e também à noite. Sim, a noite era muito mais fria que o dia, mas era durante a noite, que as estrelas brilhavam no céu e isso era muito lindo de se ver. Todos eram seres amáveis e amavam a neve e o natal..Ou pelo menos deveria ser assim.

Embora o natal fosse amado por muitos, como os pequenos Mavores, haviam outros que já não gostavam tanto assim da véspera mágica. Esses eram os Mánôras. Os Mánôras, eram os donos da maior parte das terras onde os Mavores habitavam, e eles também eram os culpados por grande parte de um alvoroço no tempo de paz dos pequenos. Era difícil comemorar o natal, pois um certo Mánôra, sempre passava pelas redondezas na intenção de estragar toda a decoração que houvesse pela pequena vila afastada.

Era tão triste para os pobres Mavores não poder comemorar o natal. Aquilo era como tirar um pedacinho deles, e sem esse pedacinho eles não poderiam estar completos. Aquela comemoração era como um órgão importante do corpo deles.

Mas naquele ano, sem dúvidas seria diferente. Sim! Seria diferente, pois dois irmãos estavam dispostos a terminar com aquela palhaçada imposta por Draion! Eles teriam um natal como na vila central e comemorariam com tudo o que tinham direito.

— Afinal nós somos os irmãos, Pietro Panpeine! — Inflou o peito todo orgulhoso o jovem, esperando que o irmão lhe acompanhasse. — Pedro! — Ele bateu o pé na mesa de madeira, fazendo um pouco de neve se espalhar pelo ar, e o outro Mavor deu um pulo, logo voltando a deitar a cabeça sobre a mesa.

— Ah..sim. — Pareceu perceber só naquele momento que o irmão esperava sua manifestação, e meio atordoado novamente levantou a cabeça da mesinha, que por estar do lado de fora, estava coberta de neve. Depois de permanecer quieto por alguns segundos, acordou de sua dormência e soltou seu grito de guerra: — Pedro Panpeine... — Levantou o braço rumo ao céu e sorriu preguiçoso. Logo deixou a cabeça aconchegar novamente à mesa e fechou os olhos.

— Náh, Pedro! Assim o Draion não vai ter medo da gente. — O irmão de cabelos loiros começou a chacoalhar o de cabelos castanhos.

Pietro Panpeine e Pedro Panpeine eram irmãos, filhos de Lise Panpeine e Ramon Panpeine. Un-hun, dois jovens obstinados assim como os pais adotivos um dia foram. Mas estes agora estavam acomodados e tinham três filhos para criar: contando com o menorzinho, que ainda andava sobre os joelhos e mãozinhas. O nome do pequenino era Reinon, e ele tinha as bochechinhas naturalmente coradas. Talvez houvesse puxado isso de Lise, que era tão bela e doce como um anjo.

— Olha.. — Apontou Pietro ao ver o pai chegando com um saco de cor carmim e aparentemente pesado nas costas. — Odai¹! — Correu até ele o jovem de cabelos loiros.

— Pietro..Atchim! — Coçou o nariz. — O que está fazendo fora de casa a essa hora, filho...Atchiim! — Espirrava o homem alto de bela aparência e cabelos negros, estes que estavam cobertos por uma touca amarela com bordas vermelhas.

— Oname² mandou eu ficar cuidando do Rei enquanto limpa a casa.. — Se inclinou para chegar perto do ouvido do pai, levantando com uma das mãos a touca do mesmo e sussurrando. — Ele e o Pedro quebraram um monte de copos, e oname está muito zangada. — Sorriu divertido, porém com um pouco de preocupação. Ramon olhou para o filho que parecia um pouco desleixado, e de fato era, e franziu o cenho.

— Eto, se você tinha que cuidar do Reinon..Cadê ele?— Perguntou e o Mavor menor arregalou os olhos batendo a mão na testa.

— Está atrás da casa, odai. Estamos construindo um iglu.. e ele está sentadinho lá atrás com o Edro. — Disse e saiu correndo para trás da casa.

Ramon que bem sabia que aquilo era mentira, entortou os lábios, mas não se preocupou muito, pois talvez de fato Pedro já estivesse com o menininho em seu poder, já que em termos de esperteza ele era melhor que Pietro...Ou não.

— Edro! Pedro! — Chacoalhou o irmão freneticamente. — Óuu!!! eu perdi o Rei, e você precisa me ajudar a encontrar ele. — Continuava empurrando o irmão mais novo, enquanto que este levantou a cabeça e coçou os olhos.

— De novo, Eto? Já está virando mania isso. — Bocejou e levantou da cadeira. — Talvez ele esteja dentro de casa. Olhe pela janela.

Obedecendo o irmão mais novo, porém não menor em tamanho, o loiro colou a cara na janela de vidro e buscou com cuidado pelo chão. Se escondeu quando sua oname passou pela cozinha com uma bandeja cheia de biscoitos nas mãos, e concluiu depois de um tempo que o irmãozinho não estava dentro da casa.

Nervoso, olhou para Pedro, e este estava novamente com a cara pregada na mesa, roncando feito uma bexiga soltando ar.

— Pedro! ele não está dentro de casa! — Começou a sacudir o maior novamente, e este levantou estalando a língua nada contente por ser despertado de seu precioso sono. — Isso é culpa sua também, então me ajude a encontrar o Reinon! — Esbravejou e Pedro olhou por cima do ombro do mais baixo.

— Idôni³..olha. — Apontou para a neve perto de algumas árvores, e o loiro olhou para o local. — Aquilo não é a touquinha do Reinon?

Desespero. Era isso que Pietro estava sentindo. Seu irmãozinho havia entrado na floresta? E pior ainda, sua touquinha indicava que ele havia pegado a trilha que dava para a parte da floresta onde ficava a casa do malvado Draion!

— Ah! por minha causa o Rei-Rei vai virar sopa para o Draion comer no natal...Não, ele não gosta de natal, então já deve estar cozinhando a sopa de Rei!— Berrava andando de um lado para o outro. Pedro apenas revirava os olhos vendo o drama do irmão, que dada às circunstâncias não era para menos.

— Vamos. — Disse pegando o irmão mais baixo pelo braço e o puxando rumo a trilha.

— Humm? — Perguntou o loiro confuso.

— Bem talvez possamos pedir nosso irmão de volta. Draion não deve gostar de comer Mavores, já que ele não gosta da gente de qualquer modo. — Disse e o mais velho concordou. Afinal, eles eram muito magros e o coitadinho do Reinon era muito pequeno..embora fosse gordinho também. Mas ele não daria uma boa sopa, já que por muitas vezes comeu algumas aranhas que rastejavam pelo chão, tentando se proteger do frio.


	2. Chapter 2

Eles andaram por uma longa trilha até que avistaram a casa de Draion, que não era uma mansão, mas era grande como um casarão de cores sombrias. Uma fumaça espessa saía da chaminé, e ao chegar mais perto, os dois irmãos puderam sentir o cheiro que parecia ser de comida. Pietro tremeu, e não era por causa do frio.

— Edro..ele já está cozinh... — Tentou falar, mas o irmão o impediu pondo a mão em sua boca.

— Já disse que Draion não come mavores. Isso seria antiético até para ele. — Disse e continuou a andar.

Os dois já andavam abaixadinhos e encolhidos para poder chegar até a janela sem serem notados. Quando estavam em baixo dessa, Pietro levantou minimamente a cabeça, tentando olhar para dentro da casa. Draion estava dormindo em uma poltrona todo esparramado e uma de suas mãos seguravam um cigarro, que já estava quase no fim. Ele estava sem blusa, e Pietro prestou atenção no corpo esculpido do homem de cabelos negros, que tinha também pelos pelo rosto, mas nada muito extremo, estava mais para uma barba rala. Ele se inclinou um pouco mais e finalmente viu seu irmãozinho deitado em um amontoado de panos.

Ele o estava mantendo para ele crescer um pouco mais e depois poder comer? O bobo Pietro que de fato não era muito inteligente, pensava, já todo se tremendo, e por estar todo trêmulo acabou esbarrando em um balde que estava ao seu lado. Ele viu quando Draion acordou abruptamente e o encarou pela janela, um olhar de dar medo até em quem era cego.

— Eto Idôni.. seu descuidado.. — O irmão mais alto deu um tapa na nuca do menor, que coçou o local reclamando da dor.

Eles ainda estavam confusos sobre encarar o mánôra ou correr e contar tudo aos pais, quando o homem apareceu atrás deles. "Ferrou" Foi o que Pietro disse a si mesmo mentalmente. Draion era um mánôra alto e seus olhos eram de dar medo mesmo. Eram de um escuro profundo, e ele tinha muitos piercings pela orelha direita. O mánôra de fato era um macho, pensou o loirinho e mordeu a língua com aquilo. Ele também era um macho, certo? E era o mais velho dos irmãos..dezoito anos não era para qualquer um. Discursava para si em seu íntimo, sendo que apenas era mais velho que Pedro com diferença de um ano.

Inflando o peito, o loiro se pôs à frente do irmão e começou a rosnar para o moreno à sua frente, que apenas bocejou e os encarou novamente.

— O que dois fracotes querem rondando a minha casa? — Perguntou ríspido, e por ver o loiro rosnar, meio que rosnou também.

— Q-queremos nosso irmãozinho de volta! — Berrou apontando para a casa de Draion, que arqueou uma sobrancelha surpreso e intrigado.

— E por que eu os devolveria aquela coisa babona? — Perguntou lixando as unhas no peitoral.

Aquela era uma boa pergunta, mas qual era a resposta?

"Por que você é um bom mánôra?"

"Por que eles o queriam de volta e não iriam embora sem ele?"

"Porque na família ele era o mais gordinho e se Draion tentasse fazer uma sopa com ele, iria aumentar o colesterol em pelo menos 89%?"

Ele não tinha um bom argumento, ou resposta para a pergunta do mánôra. Mas não deixaria o irmãozinho ser devorado por Draion. "Que azar, se Reinon fosse magrinho como os mavores maiores, poderíamos driblar esse cara."

— Eu já disse que ele não come mavores. — O loiro se assustou ao ouvir a voz do irmão sussurrar em seu ouvido. Aquilo era assombroso, como ele conseguia fazer aquilo? tinha poderes de ler mentes? — Se devolver nosso irmão podemos passar o natal na sua casa. — Disse simplesmente e sem dúvidas Pietro tinha engolido a língua com o susto que levou ao ouvir o irmão mais novo propor aquilo.

— Des-desculpe! Ele é o mais novo e eu derrubei ele quando pequeno, ele bateu a cabeça e por isso nunca voltou ao normal. — Riu mostrando o nervoso na voz trêmula, e enquanto isso também balançava a mão tentando amenizar o impacto das palavras do irmão mais novo.

— Eu gostei da proposta. — Disse e o loiro arregalou os olhos, dessa vez quase engolindo até os dentes depois de cair de cara na neve. Ele estava surpreso, Draion havia aceitado mesmo aquela troca..?" Espera..isso quer dizer que vamos ter que passar o natal com Novardh Draion?"

Olhou para o irmão que pareceu ler sua mente novamente, pois balançou a cabeça em afirmação e o loiro voltou a enterrar a cara na neve. Estava incrédulo naquilo.

— O pequeno está dormindo, então é melhor entrar. Ele pode demorar a acordar. — Falou com expressão séria e entrou na casa.

— Edro... não quero passar o natal na casa dele.. — Murmurou e Pedro sentou no chão ao seu lado, afagando seus cabelos loiros. — Prometemos que o natal seria feliz e enfeitado, lembra? — Desenterrou a cara da neve, ela estava muito vermelha, e olhou para o irmão mais novo quase chorando de desgosto.

— Eu vou estar com você, então não vai ser tão ruim.— Concluiu, e Pietro não se sentiu melhor com aquilo. — Vamos entrar antes que ele decida mudar de ideia. — Disse se levantando e puxando o irmão pelo braço para que se levantasse também.

— Vocês estão sujando meu tapete. — Draion apontou o chão. Sim de fato estavam, mas aquilo até deixou Pietro feliz. Torcendo o nariz o loiro entrou ainda espalhando neve pela casa. Fez questão de espalhar o máximo que pôde, e sentou perto do irmãozinho de bochechinhas coradas.

Pietro olhou de canto em canto daquela casa e concluiu que talvez o bom gosto não passasse por ali há anos, ou simplesmente nunca houvesse passado. As paredes eram sujas e feias, o piso era até apresentável, os móveis... não tinham muitos móveis. Tinha roupas e panelas espalhadas de um lado a outro e também botas jogadas em cima da cama. Onde Draion dormia afinal?

— Então como vai a decoração daquela coisa que vocês chamam de festa de Natal? — Perguntou interessado e Pietro o encarou com tédio.

— Bem. — Bocejou Pedro e encostou a cabeça no apoio da cadeira onde estava sentado. — Me acordem quando o Rei acordar. — Avisou e Pietro fechou a cara, inconscientemente fazendo um biquinho fofo.

Ele não podia acreditar. Pedro estava mesmo dormindo todo tranquilo? Poxa! Aquela era a casa do inimigo!

— E você, quer dormir também? — Perguntou se esparramando na poltrona, e Pietro franziu o cenho indignado.

— Não se dorme em camas de espinhos. — Disse quase em um rosnado e Draion fez cara de confuso.

— Que é isso, uma charada? — Riu-se baixinho para não acordar os que dormiam. Pietro rolou os olhos irritadiço.

— Eu sabia que um mánôra não tinha capacidade para pensar sozinho, agora é certeza. — Cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para o irmãozinho. Draion arfou em um riso anasalado, achava aqueles irmãos engraçados.

De tanto encarar a face angelical do irmão ao dormir, Pietro acabou dormindo também. Ele primeiro dormiu sentado, depois escorregou deitando ao lado do menor. Teve um sonho estranho enquanto dormia, depois acabou sonhando com outra coisa e assim sucessivamente. O fato é que quando ele acordou teve uma surpresa nada agradável na opinião dele, e seu humor apenas ficou pior, assim como o receio.

— Como assim foi embora sem mim?! — Ele berrava tentando abrir a porta puxando a maçaneta. Seu pé estava apoiado na parede como se aquilo pudesse lhe auxiliar na hora de obter mais força, porém obviamente era inútil.

— Ôn-n, seu irmão disse que você tem bolas de neve na cabeça ao invés de cérebro, por isso me explicou que era melhor eu manter a porta fechada até ele voltar para te buscar amanhã de manhã. — Comentou mordendo uma pera de cor amarela.

— Eu não vou dormir na casa de um Mánôra..! Abra essa porta que eu vou sair! — Rilhava os dentes enquanto ainda puxava a maçaneta.

Ele estava todo inclinado para trás e olhava para Draion, vendo-o de cabeça para baixo por sua cabeça estar de mesma forma.

Arregalando os olhos e sentindo o coração palpitar, o pequeno caiu no chão ao notar que naquele momento o mánôra estava apenas de cueca. Quando ele havia tirado as roupas?

— Que foi? — O mánôra foi até o mavore para tentar ajudá-lo a levantar.

—V-Você está quase pelado!— Gritou fechando os olhos com as mãos na face. Draion estranhou, mas achou engraçado. Logo começou a rir do jovem.

— Vai me dizer que você também não tem masculinidade? — Perguntou fazendo cara de surpreso.

Pietro exasperou-se e com as bochechas totalmente coradas ele se virou com as mãos cobrindo o baixo ventre, não permitindo que os olhos de Draion observassem aquela região.

— Isso não é da sua conta. — Respondeu seco fazendo bico, e agora suas orelhas também começavam a ruborizar.


	3. Chapter 3

As horas passavam e Pietro se sentia cada vez mais indignado. Draion estava dormindo todo esparramado na cama, só de cueca e se mexia de segundo em segundo. Ele queria ir embora e não descansaria até conseguir! Em respeito a sua dignidade, tinha que ser naquela noite mesmo, não eram nem 1:00Am. Ele iria conseguir sem dúvidas, preferia dormir sob a neve a dormir junto a um Mánôra.

Olhou para as janelas e teve uma ideia genial, na opinião dele, claro. Mas Pietro não era muito bom em estratégias e isso não era segredo. Tentou abrir a janela e conseguiu, talvez por sorte ou apenas pelo descuido de Draion. Passou metade do corpo para fora e quando estava prestes a passar as pernas para poder estar livre das paredes da casa de Draion, voltando para as do próprio quarto, e talvez poder matar o irmão mais novo, sentiu os braços do mánôra lhe rodearem a cintura.

Mas que droga! Ele havia sido pego no ato!

— Me solta! Quero ir para minha casa! Seu idiota. Idiota! — Se contorcia feito cobra em pau de árvore. Draion apenas bocejava.

— Seu irmão mais novo tem mais cérebro que você. — Disse e jogou o jovem loiro na cama. — Durma logo antes que eu te force a dormir. — Ameaçou sorrindo de forma medonha, mas não pôs medo em Pietro, que rilhou os dentes antes de começar a espirrar seguidas vezes. — 'Tá vendo? Isso que acontece quando se abre a janela no meio da madrugada, seu moleque cérebro de passarinho..Droga isso é até uma ofensa às pobres aves. — Ponderou e viu Pietro cruzar os braços esticando um bico indignado.

— Por que todo mundo pensa que eu sou um lesado? Eu até aceito isso do Nerrian porque, mesmo ele sendo lento, tem um QI bom. Mas não vou aceitar de um destruidor de natais como você! — Torceu o nariz e olhou para o lado.

De fato Draion realmente odiava o natal, e não negaria se perguntassem, e sequer era preciso, já que ele costumava tocar o terror nos dias de festa. Mas ele estava começando a enjoar de fazer aquilo, ele fazia todo ano e os melosos dos mavores sempre tentavam uma nova comemoração no ano seguinte. Talvez fosse hora de desistir disso, 'tava começando a virar rotina de ano, e Novardh Draion odiava rotina.

— Eu não vou destruir o natal de vocês esse ano, então durma logo. — Estalou a língua e sentou na cama deitando ao lado de Pietro. O loirinho piscava os olhos de orbes negras, estava incrédulo sobre aquilo.

— Isso é sério mesmo? — Perguntou. — Porque não gosto muito quando me fazem de idiota para eu fazer o que querem. — Avisou estreitando os olhos, enquanto via o homem já quase cochilar. — Ei 'tá ouvindo..?

— Sim..sim. Olha se você deitar logo e me deixar dormir em paz, eu até te deixo decorar a minha casa para combinar com a sua. — Disse e Pietro ficou pasmo estranhando aquelas palavras. Mas estava feliz, aquela casa precisava mesmo de alguma vida, e ele ficaria feliz em ajudar..Mesmo que fosse para um mánôra nada legal. Concluiu os pensamentos com um aceno de cabeça orgulhoso e deitou-se ao lado de Draion.

❅A Trégua De Natal❅

Quando o sol nasceu, Pedro já estava na porta da casa de Draion, batendo e chamando pelo irmão mais velho. E logo foi atendido pelo próprio dono da casa, que ainda estava só de cueca.

Envergonhado por ter petrificado olhando para a roupa íntima do maior, ele entrou com cuidado para passar uma cesta que carregava com a alça por entre seu braço, e assim que entrou viu o irmão ainda esparramado na cama. Ele era de fato dorminhoco e tinha o sono pesado. Meneou a cabeça fazendo pouco caso e sentou em uma cadeira, pondo a cesta na mesa e tirando algumas coisas dela, começando a falar um pouco baixo com o mánôra de cabelos negros.

— Espero que ele não tenha dado trabalho. — Falou ajeitando uma torta na mesa e logo alguns biscoitos.

— Ele deu..! — Rosnou Draion vestindo uma calça de cor bege. — Parecia um gato tentando se arrastar pela janela no meio da madrugada. —Sentou de frente com o jovem de cabelos castanhos e continuou a falar. — Acho que ele pegou um resfriado, espirrava mais que sapo coaxando na lagoa. — Resmungou com os olhos se fechando enquanto dava um longo bocejo.

— Esse é o meu irmão. — Quase sorriu o mais novo, mas não o fez. — Eu trouxe café para vocês. O Eto é bastante fresco na hora de comer. Não comeria se não fosse mimado antes. — Afirmou e Draion revirou os olhos indignado.

— Se sua espécie toda for cheia de frescura como ele.. vocês vão entrar em extinção rápido. — Agarrou um pedaço de torta e começou a comer. — Ficam se preocupando com toda essa babaquice de natal, aí quando chega a hora de procriar, sai um macho chato como o seu irmão. — Falou displicente e elogiou a torta com um sinal de mão. — Um pouco doce demais. — 'Tá ele quase elogiou... — Eu preciso ir trabalhar, quando seu irmão acordar arranque ele da minha casa, deixe a chave no peitoril da janela pelo lado de fora, atrás da árvore vermelha, ponha uma pedra em cima dela, e não voltem mais, por favor. Ah e diga a ele que não vou visitar a vila de vocês esse ano, então é melhor aproveitar para comemorar bastante, próximo ano eu vou ter o dobro de disposição — Explicou, meio que suplicou e ameaçou ainda vestindo a camisa de tecido grosso e cor preta, depois saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Não parece ser tão assustador. — Resmungou para si. — Mas a casa é uma verdadeira desgraça. — Balançou a cabeça afirmando e levantou da cadeira indo até o irmão mais velho e deitando ao lado dele.

❅A Trégua De Natal❅

Umas três horas depois, Pietro finalmente havia acordado, e só depois de tomar um delicioso café da manhã, seguiu para casa junto ao seu Isíni¹. Pedro havia mentido para os pais dizendo que o irmão tinha ido dormir na casa de Nerrian, e como eles eram bons amigos, não foi difícil convencer Ramon de que estava tudo bem dormir na casa do mavor falador.

Agora que ele estava em sua casa, deitado em sua cama, se sentia bem mais tranquilo. Sua casa era bem pintada e decorada com cores tênues. Não graças a Lise, que era meio extravagante as vezes, embora até tivesse bom gosto.. Mas o importante era, sua casa era cheia de vida, confortável e muito bela comparada à de Draion. Pensando naquilo ele lembrou que o mánôra prometera não destruir os enfeites de natal e...

— Pelas barbas brancas do papai Noel! — Gritou e Lise correu para o quarto.

— Que foi Eto? bateu o mindinho na quina da cama? — Perguntou chamando-o pelo apelido, e ele a olhou meio confuso. havia falado alto demais? Não na verdade havia gritado mesmo.

— Nada, nada oname. Só lembrava que o natal é em três meses e fiquei feliz.— Sorriu maroto para sua oname, que lhe retribuiu o sorriso, mexendo a colher de pau na tigela de vidro que tinha aparentemente massa de chocolate dentro. Sorridente Lise saiu do campo de visão do loiro, que calçou as pantufas de cabecinha de papai Noel e correu caçando uma roupa nas gavetas do móvel de madeira branca.

— Ei Idôni, o que deu em você? — Pedro entrou no quarto e sentou na cama do irmão.

— Draion disse que não vai mais destruir os enfeites de natal. — Falava meio apressado. Pegou um moletom azulado e vestiu.

— Ah..eu já sabia disso. — Soprou o vento e deitou as costas na cama.

— Ele também disse que tudo bem arrumar a casa dele para combinar com a nossa. — Sorriu todo bobo. Pedro o encarou meio que duvidoso, pensando que o irmão era quem havia batido a cabeça quando pequeno. Ele tinha dezoito anos e mentalidade de cinco?

— Você vai mesmo querer decorar aquela casa? Já viu as paredes dela? — Mostrou desinteresse e Pietro fez bico.

— Mas com a sua ajuda, vai ser mais rápido pra pintar. — Falou segurando a mão do irmão e o arrastando para fora do quarto.

— Vão sair? —Inquiriu Lise ainda mexendo a massa de chocolate.

— Sim, vamos correr um pouco, 'tô ficando gordo de tanto dormir, e o Edro também. — Atravessou a porta da casa que estava aberta e correu para trás da mesma, pegando a trilha que levava para a casa do mánôra Draion.

— Sério que vai pintar aquela casa? Por que se for, precisaremos de tinta, não é? — Perguntou quase afirmando sobre a tinta.

Pietro parou de correr e soltou a mão do irmão. Ele tinha razão, se ele quisesse pintar aquela casa mofada, precisaria de tinta, muita tinta, e como ele sabia perfeitamente onde comprar o necessário, seguiu para o centro da pequena vila, onde tudo já estava totalmente decorado para o natal. Pietro sentiu orgulho pleno por saber que aquela belezura não seria destruída pelo mánôra, e desviando o olhar dos enfeites, entrou em uma tenda que tinha prateleiras cheias de tintas de todas as cores.

— Pedro, Pietro...Em que posso ajudar os filhos de Ramon Panpeine? — Um velhinho de barba grossa e longa levantou de uma cadeira atrás do balcão, e com o auxílio de uma bengala de madeira foi até os dois jovens.

— Odainiri² não precisa ser tão formal, neh? — Pietro estirou os braços para abraçar o mais velho, e este sorriu como o próprio Papai Noel.

— Viemos comprar tinta para pintar a loucura do Pietro. — Pedro revirou os olhos e sorriu para o senhor que era quase como seu avô, e também lhe deu um abraço.

— Éh..Isso é gíria nova? — Sorriu e começou a mostrar as tintas da prateleira azul.

— Não, é apenas fato. — Resmungou o jovem de cabelos castanhos, e foi a vez do loiro revirar os olhos, fazendo em seguida seu costumeiro bico.

— Odainiri, queremos uma tinta para pintar paredes bem velhas e acabadas. — Falou como se fosse difícil, apertando o dedo indicador na palma da outra mão.

— Velha e acabada como eu, queridos..? — Uma voz arrastada e cansada vibrou dentro da tenda e os três olharam na direção do balcão.

— Onemaniri³.. — Pedro foi até a senhora e a abraçou apertado.

— Quanta energia, Edro. — Riu-se a grisalha e o grisalho a seguiu. — Comprando tinta..Lise está exagerando novamente na decoração? — Inquiriu um pouco séria, mas sorriu logo em seguida.

— Náh, essa é uma tinta para pintar meu quarto Onemaniri. — Pietro beijou-lhe a bochecha, e depois mostrou o latão de tinta que escolhera para o avô. — Odainiri, vou levar esse como presente de natal. — Riu brincalhão e o mais velho o seguiu, assim como a mais velha.

— Então não me cobre no jantar de natal, mocinho. —Deu três tapinhas no ombro do loiro e este fez beicinho. — E você Pedro, quer tinta de natal também?— Perguntou e Pedro olhou para Pietro, que estava balançando a cabeça freneticamente em um 'sim'.

— Ah-h-h..sim neh..Fazer o que. — Entortou os lábios em desgosto, e Pietro lhe jogou uma piscadela carinhosa.


	4. Chapter 4

Estava tudo certo, eles haviam pego as tintas e agora estavam na frente da casa do mánôra Draion. Pedro hesitou em pegar a chave e entregar ao irmão, mas Pietro era Pietro, e não descansaria até reformar aquela casa inteira. Ele enfiou a peça metálica no buraco da fechadura e a girou, logo estando encarando aquelas paredes tão feias em suas opiniões, claro.

Pietro pôs o latão de tinta que carregava no chão, latão de tinta que tinha um tom bege quase amarelado. O nome da etiqueta no latão era, Soletta, e esse era um nome bem estranho que chamou a atenção do loiro. Sua atenção foi tirada pelo irmão, que botava o segundo latão de tinta ao lado de Soletta. O latão de tinta que Pedro havia posto no chão tinha uma cor esbranquiçada e o nome em sua etiqueta era Natalina-neve-clara. Pietro não foi o único a franzir o cenho com o nome bizarro.

— O Odainiri é quem fabrica essas tintas? — Pietro olhou para Pedro por alguns segundos até os dois murmurarem um "não" em uníssono e começarem a afastar os móveis, ou o resto deles de perto das paredes para poder começar a pintar.

Pacientemente os dois começaram a pintar, e logo uma das paredes feias e sem vida, ganhava uma cor bela, quase tom de pele, detalhada com uma listra branca que se alastrava de um canto a outro. Pietro, todo animado até mesmo cantava enquanto suas mãos se moviam dando beleza ao que tinha apenas manchas e lodo. Quando a hora do lanche estava chegando, o estômago de Pietro já começava a lhe castigar, e indignado Pedro se viu obrigado a ir até sua casa buscar algo para o irmão mais velho, porém não mais inteligente comer.

— Edro, traga bolo de chocolate! — Gritou pondo a mão rente aos lábios na intenção de que o berro saísse mais alto. — Uh-hun-hu..Melhor eu começar a pintar o outro lado. — Comentou consigo mesmo e ouviu o estômago roncando quase assassino. — Isso não é legal! Quem é o dono do corpo mesmo, eu ou você seu grande autoritário?— Estalou a língua nos dentes e se estirou na poltrona que Draion sempre estava sentado. — Espero que ele fique pelo menos agradecido, assim próximo ano ele não bagunça o natal também. — Se acomodou e já estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu a voz de Draion na entrada da casa.

— Mas o que ainda está fazendo aqui? E o que é essa coisa na minha parede? — Abriu os olhos mais que o necessário enquanto ameaçava passar o dedo na tinta fresca.

— Ei, ei..! — O loiro correu e segurou a mão de dedo burro. — Isso deu trabalho! Encoste seu dedo, e eu arranco ele com uma mordida! — Rosnou comendo o maior com os olhos...ou seria assassinando?

— Sabe, essa é minha casa! — Disse e continuou. — E essa é minha parede! — Afundou o dedo na tinta e ainda o arrastou, fazendo um risco bizarro na trabalhosa pintura que o loiro fizera em conjunto com o irmão.

— Oh deuses! — Indignou-se e começou a berrar. — Se não queria que eu arrumasse sua casa de verdade, então por que não disse ontem quando pediu que eu ficasse quieto e dormisse?! Estava tentando me enganar? — Tacou a mão espalmada também na tinta fresca, terminando de arruinar o trabalho naquela região da estrutura. — Eu sabia, você estava tirando uma com a minha cara! E eu que pensei que você não era tão ruim..Aposto que estava mentindo também sobre não bagunçar o nosso natal. Você é malvado Draion, e também é desordeiro..! — Gritou exasperado, já pegando o casaco e vestindo. Queria sair logo de perto daquele ser desprovido de cérebro, porém, quando ele estava prestes a ultrapassar a porta, ouviu um barulho alto e viu a mesma se fechar, quase o esmagando.

— Ei! não sou mentiroso. — Falou rente a nuca do loiro, sua mão estava espalmada na porta impedindo a passagem de Pietro.

— M-mas qual é o seu problema. — O loiro se virou e passou por baixo do braço do moreno indo agora na direção da janela. — Você tem algum problema, e é muito sério! Melhor procurar uma cura, e se não encontrar, se jogar de algum lugar bem alto! Peça também para que alguém acerte sua cabeça varias vezes com uma pá ou sei lá, é só para que tenha a certeza de não sobreviver. — Falava tentando passar por cima dos móveis para sair pela janela. — Se quer viver para sempre nesse lugar viva, eu nem me importo mesmo, tenho muita coisa para me preocupar...Tsc, perdi o meu tempo tentando te dar um pouco de ânimo aqui, e o que eu ganho co... — Ainda afastava algumas caixas quando sentiu seu tornozelo ser segurado e seu corpo puxado. — Ei o que está fazendo? Espero que não tenha me confundido com nenhum dos seus móveis velhos e feios porq...

— Tentando me dar ânimo? — Draion franziu o cenho. — Acha que pintar a minha parede vai me dar ânimo? — Perguntou exasperado e Pietro olhou de um lado para o outro com os lábios franzidos.

— E por que não daria? Sabe, o ambiente em que você vive é morto, parece uma planta seca... — Abanava as mãos enquanto espalhava as palavras pelo ar, e sentiu quando algo não muito comum sucedeu. — Ei,óu,óu..pera aí, pera aí..Onde é que você 'tá pondo a mão, meu amigo? — Perguntou segurando o braço do moreno.

— Você disse que queria me dar ânimo. — Sorriu sacana e aproximou o rosto ao de Pietro. — Eu tive um longo dia de trabalho, e estou cansado. Isso me relaxa e me da ânimo. — Mal terminou de falar e apertou os lábios contra os do menor.

O que Draion havia começado para despertar os protestos do menor, era apertar suas nádegas com certa força. Força que ele aumentava à medida que abria espaço para invadir a cavidade quente e úmida dos lábios róseos do loiro, que ainda protestava quando Draion o prendeu simplesmente com o peso do próprio corpo, e com as duas mãos puxou as pernas de Pietro, afastando-as e se posicionando no meio delas.

Pietro sentiu o sangue esquentar, mas não estava com raiva, ou pelo menos sequer dava atenção a ela. O loiro estava pensando no quão assustador era estar prestes a ser violado por um mánôra ranzinza, embora seu primeiro beijo estivesse até sendo agradável..."Quê?" Ele novamente começou a se sacudir sob o moreno. "Um pensamento besta e burro. Era isso que o Pedro diria, e graças aos deuses ele não está aqui para dizer".

— Ah... — Gemeu quando Draion soltou seus lábios. Já estava preparado para..'Tá nem tanto assim' ..recuperava o fôlego para poder argumentar quando por cima dos panos de suas roupas mesmo, sentiu os quadris de Draion movendo-se sobre os seus.

Uma, duas, três..e com cada vez mais velocidade.

Pietro nem mesmo estava conseguindo pensar. Mesmo não tendo contato direto com o membro do moreno, era possível sentir o quão duro ele estava, pois ele se esfregava freneticamente contra o seu órgão, e vez ou outra em lugares mais abaixo, o que mesmo que ele não admitisse, estava lhe dando certo prazer e talvez isso não estivesse em segredo extremo já que ele começava a dar baixos gemidos, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto pressentia que algo não muito comum em sua vida estava prestes a acontecer.

— Isso...parece dar ânimo a você também..Eto. — Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro e este com um gemido abafado arqueou as costas, sentindo um liquido viscoso escorrer por sua roupa íntima.

Draion, não satisfeito e ainda muito excitado, agarrou os quadris do loiro com as duas mãos e começou a pressioná-lo contra seu membro com força e talvez um pouco de brutalidade. Ele praticamente rosnava enquanto sentia um certo formigamento se alastrar por sua intimidade. Draion agarrou a mão do mavor e a puxou até entrar em sua roupa íntima, o forçando a encostar em sua intimidade, e com a própria mão auxiliava o menor a fazer movimentos de vai e vem em seu membro rijo.

Quando sentiu que já estava por um fio, beijou Pietro com urgência puxando seu lábio inferior ao término do beijo. Pietro sentiu o moreno o pressionar uma última vez mais forte entre seus braços, também masturbando seu membro aparentemente farto com mais afinco. Logo Draion sentiu sua roupa íntima ser preenchida pela semente de seu ato libidinoso, e esta escorreu abundante e espessa pela mão de Pietro e pela sua, enquanto ofegava junto ao loiro aturdido.

— Eto! Oname mandou bolo para o Drai... — Pedro não soltou as sacolas no chão, mas estava visivelmente surpreso com a cena que estava presenciando naquele exato momento. — Ok...eu não vi nada, vou sair e vocês vão fingir que eu só cheguei daqui a quinze minutos. — Disse e fechou a porta.

— Viu o que você fez! — Berrou tentando tirar o maior de cima de si. — Saia logo de cima de mim! tenho que explicar isso para o Pedro. Que vergonha! Saia!

— Seu irmão disse que só vai chegar em quinze minutos, o que significa que ele não nos viu. — Lambeu a orelha do loiro e enfiou a mão por dentro da calça moletom, apertando a carne macia das nádegas fartas de Pietro. — Vamos, continue me dando ânimo..Sim? — Riu divertido enquanto observava a cara do menor contorcer de raiva.

— Para o inferno o seu ânimo, seu maldito! — Empurrou Draion de cima de si, e levantou-se indo em direção à porta.

— Pequeno mavor.. — Chamou e o loiro parou antes de sair pela porta. — Vai mesmo voltar para sua casa com essa mancha entre as pernas, e a mão cheia de... — Avisou e Pietro olhou para o espaço indicado. Tinha uma mancha grande e grudenta, sua mão estava totalmente suja e pegajosa também.

— Haa! Você não está querendo acabar com o natal.. — Ofegou. — Está querendo acabar com a minha vida agora!— Bateu a porta e saiu pisando firme na neve que acumulava do lado de fora da casa do mánôra.

três meses para um natal..feliz?


	5. Chapter 5

Depois do que acontecera entre si e Draion, Pietro não voltou mais àquela casa. Estava inquieto no quarto desde que o sol nascera. Ele deitava no chão, se arrastava e deitava a cabeça na cama, se virava e deitava as costas no chão e as pernas no colchão, cantava e rosnava irritadiço.

Causando tanto estardalhaço, Pietro logo teve a atenção de sua oname para si. Lise era atenciosa com os seus filhos e por isso, sempre sabia quando algo os perturbava, sabia que Pietro estava incomodado com algo, mas como ele não havia lhe procurado para falar sobre o assunto, ainda, ela apenas iria esperar paciente como uma boa oname.

Aquela manhã estava sendo uma verdadeira tortura, e tudo era por causa daquele destruidor de natais. Pietro estava ainda preocupado sobre aquele maldito lobo tentar sabotar o natal daquele ano, já que ele havia acabado talvez irritando o mánôra. Faltava menos de três meses para o natal, e ele não queria ver todos tristes novamente.

— Pietro, eu vou à casa da Taunadini, cuide do Rei e não o perca de vista. Sabe como ele engatinha rápido. — Avisou Lise, apenas pondo a ponta da cabeça para dentro do quarto de Pietro, e logo deixando a casa. Pietro que estava deitado na cama, rolou de um lado para o outro e agitou os braços, fazendo seu costumeiro bico-beija-flor.

— Por um acaso eu pus fogo na touca do papai Noel? Tudo eu. Sempre eu! — Aquietou-se e olhou para o teto. — Eto compre as guirlandas na tenda do Ludã. Eto monte a árvore de natal, cuide do seu irmãozinho..Urg! — Novamente se agitava, bagunçando os cabelos entre resmungos. — Aquele idiota! É por isso que eu odeio todos os mánôras. São sempre tão grandes e ruins, muitos deles também são cheios de cabelos espinhosos no rosto. O odai já teve barba também, mas odai fica bonito com barba. — Parou de falar e estreitou os olhos por alguns segundos. — Pensando nisso, odai disse que começou a ter barba com menos de dezoito anos. — Levantou e andou até o espelho quadrado que tinha um pouco acima de sua cômoda. — Náaaa.. O que diabos odai quis dizer? Que não sou homem? Eu não tenho barba..Nem o Edro. — Contorcia a face em desgosto, quando notou que Pedro lhe assistia da porta e incomodado se virou para encará-lo.

— Quê? — Perguntou desconfiado, Pedro deu de ombros.

— O Rei 'tá chorando. — Falou um pouco alto, já que começava a sair do quarto. Pietro começou a rosnar ainda mais alto que antes e se levantou, não podia deixar seu irmãozinho chorando apenas por estar com raiva de um maldito mánôra.

❅A trégua De Natal❅

Na casa de Draion, ele encarava as paredes e olhava algumas vezes para a que estava pintada. A marca feita por sua mão e também pela do mavor, ainda estava estampada lá, e ele até mesmo deu um mínimo riso ao lembrar de como o loiro podia ser teimoso e corajoso. Mesmo que ele pudesse sentir o cheiro do medo do menor ao lhe confrontar, tinha que admitir que ele era corajoso.

Olhou novamente para as paredes de cor desbotada e pensou que não seria tão ruim pintar o resto da casa, afinal, Pietro já havia começado o estrago mesmo. Suspirou cansado e levantou-se da poltrona onde estava sentado, indo até a porta e antes de sair, vestindo um casaco preto. Ele iria atrás daqueles dois irmãos que haviam manchado sua casa, para que eles terminassem o que tinham começado.

Andou pela trilha que levava à vila mavor, e se surpreendeu ao notar que os mavores que o viam, tremiam feito bambu podre. Aquilo era até que agradável, já que aqueles carinhas falavam à beça. O alarido deles era tão forte e tenso que provavelmente Draion sentisse mais medo deles do que eles de si.

—Oh..Bom dia, Draion.— Uma jovem Mavor concedeu ao moreno um cumprimento e sorriso gentil, porém hesitante. Draion não se admirou daquela jovem, pois quase sempre ela fazia aquilo quando o via. Ele já até mesmo havia ouvido o nome dela.. Era Verdhe e agora que ele pensava bem, aquela mavor não era uma que estava quase sempre colada à aqueles dois irmãos?

— Bom dia. — Ele respondeu e revirou os olhos, apertando o passo. puxou o casaco para tentar manter-se aquecido naquele frio que tanto odiava. — Odeio neve... — Resmungou baixo e avistou a fumaça da chaminé de uma casa por trás de algumas árvores, onde a trilha para a floresta terminava.

Ao se aproximar da casa, Draion pôde perceber a presença de Pedro, que estava sentado à uma mesa coberta de neve. Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar pelas narinas, relaxando os ombros que estavam quase travados por causa do frio. Logo ele foi até o mavor de cabelos castanhos.

— Ei, Pedro. — Chamou surpreendendo-se por lembrar o nome do mavor. Ficou um pouco indignado pelo de cabelos castanhos não lhe responder, e por isso começou a cutucá-lo, Pedro continuou feito estátua, ou seria melhor dizer feito um boneco de neve? — Olhe, acorde logo que não tenho tempo para perder aqui, menino. — Rangia os dentes de tanto frio que sentia, e também de irritação.

Pietro que estava tentando calar o choro de Reinon enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, sibilando canções de ninar e agitando levemente o menor em seus braços, estava começando a ficar desesperado pelo menor não parar com aquele berreiro. O pequeno de bochechas coradas apenas continuava a chorar incessante, Pietro sentia seus nervos contraindo a cada berro que o menininho dava. Já estava pra lá de irritado com aquilo, quando passou próximo à janela e viu Draion perto de seu outro irmão que estava babando na mesa do lado de fora feito um.. bobão?

Juntando todas as tensões que acumulava nos últimos dias, o mavor de cabelos dourados saiu exaltado da casa pela porta da frente e correu com o menor no colo, chegando rapidamente até onde Pedro estava. Draion sequer o havia notado ainda.

— Saia de perto do meu irmão, Draion! Que diabos está pensando em fazer com ele? — Berrou apontando o dedo para o moreno, revirando os olhos ao contrair os lábios pelo fato de o miúdo em seus braços continuar chorando. — Ei, ei, Rei, dê-me um desconto! — Gritou para o menino que parou de chorar, fazendo um beicinho trêmulo e logo em seguida fechando os olhinhos voltou a chorar, e pra contrariar, ainda mais alto que antes. — Oh..céus, Pedro! — Gritou agora para o outro irmão, que acordou levantando a cabeça da mesa, fitando Pietro meio aturdido. — Pegue Reinon e vá para dentro de casa agora! Quer pegar uma gripe na véspera de natal? — Ralhava entregando o menorzinho no colo do maior, e este ainda sonolento começou a ir para dentro da casa.

— E ainda dizem que eu sou ranzinza.. — Draion zombou debochado, Pietro quase lhe atacou, mas se conteve.

— Não venha com gracinhas pra cima de mim, e não se atreva a chegar perto do meu irmão. De nenhum deles. Pensa que não sei que está tentando obter ânimo em cima do Edro também! — Pareceu uma pergunta, mas ele estava afirmando aquilo. Draion riu.

— Oras, não seja besta. — Coçou a cabeça. — Vim avisar que vá logo terminar de pintar as paredes da minha casa. Ou pensa que eu estou feliz com apenas uma delas naquela cor estranha? — Cruzou os braços e riu de canto olhando para Pietro.

— Pinte-as se quiser. — Deu as costas para o mais alto, que fechou o cenho.

— Quê?

— Quando eu estava todo motivado, você cortou o meu barato, agora faça você o trabalho todo. — Resmungou afiado, ainda andando de costas para o mánôra.

Naquele momento ele estava tão zangado, porque não estaria? Quem aquele lobo chamado Draion pensava que era? Ele podia se achar muito por ser um mánôra forte e grande, por conseguir destruir a decoração do natal todo ano, mas não iria lhe fazer de bobo.

— Ai, ai, esse cabeça de vento. — Draion resmungava indo atrás do loiro, e antes que este percebesse, estava vendo o chão longe de seus pés por estar sendo posto no ombro do maior. Ficou um pouco tonto pelo movimento de Draion ter sido tão repentino, seus pés estavam rente ao peito do moreno, e sua cabeça e braços estirados rumo as costas do mesmo.

— Ei, o que está fazendo agora? — Começava a se debater dando socos nas costas de Draion, balançando também os pés.

— Tsc...Fique quieto ou vou tirar suas calças aqui mesmo e lhe dar umas palmadas. — Apertou a mão livre na bunda de Pietro, pensando que não seria nada mal dar umas boas palmadas naquelas nádegas tão redondinhas. Afastou aquele pensamento, e foi até a janela de vidro, onde começou a bater para chamar a atenção do segundo irmão, que aparentemente estava novamente dormindo com a cara enfiada na mesa da cozinha. — Vamos indo, vou ajudar vocês a pintar a casa. — Pedro deu de ombros, sem se importar pelo fato de Pietro estar pendurado sobre o outro. Pegou o irmãozinho e um casaco amarelo, antes de cobrir a própria cabeça com um gorro de tricô vermelho e pegar um azul para pôr no miúdo.

Pedro saiu da casa e quase riu quando Draion se virou indo rumo a floresta, e ele pôde ver o quão vermelho Pietro estava por ser carregado daquela maneira. Mas ele não riu, pois sabia que depois iria ser pior. Pietro as vezes podia ser vingativo. Enfiou a mão dentro do bolso do casaco e tirou dali um gorro cinza, que tinha um pompom rosa e pôs na cabeça de Pietro, que rosnou ao invés de agradecer.

Quando eles chegaram à casa de Draion, este abriu a porta e deu espaço para que Pedro entrasse primeiro junto a Reinon que brincava com os fios do casaco amarelo, Pedro sorriu e entrou na casa, em seguida Draion entrou com o birrento Pietro ainda em seu ombro, totalmente exasperado.

Andou até a poltrona e o sentou ali, já que sua cama estava uma verdadeira zona. Observou a cara emburrada do mavor e deu um risinho malicioso, antes de adentrar os dedos pelos cabelos loiros e bagunçá-los, o que fez Pietro estreitar os olhos lhe ameaçando de alguma forma.

— Não me toque... — Resmungou desviando o olhar dos do maior, que sorriu achando fofo. Meio iluminado por seu lado lobo, aproximou o rosto do rosto de Pietro e levou os lábios próximo à orelha do mesmo.

— Se está desanimado, eu posso te dar um pouco de ânimo. — A voz rouca que o mánôra usara no que deveria ser, mas não fora, baixo como um sussurro, deixou até mesmo Pedro com as bochechas coradas. Draion ficou encarando Pietro que ainda estava petrificado de vergonha e preocupado com onde aquilo iria dar. Pedro tossiu dando pequenos pigarros para tirar os dois daquele clima estranho. Já havia visto uma cena entre aqueles dois e estava tentando não precisar fazer tratamento psicológico com o Dr.Nitã tão cedo. — Bom, agora você pode começar a pintar, Eto. — Caprichou ao pronunciar o apelido do menor, e estendeu a mão rumo à Pedro que estava sentado em sua poltrona, e pegando Reinon no colo. Pietro riu soprado e cruzou os braços.

— Mas, hem?— indignou-se apertando os dedos nos próprios braços e quase saltando no pescoço do mánôra. — Você disse que ia nos ajudar, não disse?! Por que está sentando? — Inflou as bochechas e quase acendeu uma fogueira no corpo do moreno ao mirá-lo seriamente irritado.

— Alguém precisa cuidar do miúdo aqui. — Fez sinal indicando Reinon. — E quem começou a pincelar as paredes da minha bela casa, foi você Eto-Eto, agora é só terminar. — Deu uma piscadela para o menor, aninhando o menininho com as costas encostadas em seu peito, apoiando-o com os braços.

— Isso não está certo. Não é justo, não admito! — Berrou. — Edro, pegue o Rei. Vamos voltar para casa. — Virou-se para sair, mas a voz de Pedro lhe reprovou.

— Eto, não é bonito começar algo e não terminar. — Pietro olhou-o abismado, não acreditava que seu irmão estava lhe respondendo daquele jeito. Aquilo era malcriação, não era? Só podia ser influência daquele maldito mánôra!

— O que está dizendo, Pedro? Não estava todo do contra antes por ter que pintar essas paredes horríveis? — Apontou para as paredes, e Draion seguiu o dedo dele com os olhos, assim como Pedro, que sentiu a espinha gelar ao notar que Draion estava agora lhe encarando.

— Pietro Idôni! Pegue logo essa trincha e comece a fazer o acabamento daquele lado, eu fico com o rolo para pintar aquela parede. — Ele tentava desconversar sobre o comentário do irmão, Draion estava assustador naquele momento.

Pietro rosnava e estalava a língua em desgosto enquanto pintava os cantos da parede. Por que ele tinha que ter se empolgado com aquela coisa de pintar aquela casa? E o pior era que Draion sempre escorregava aqueles olhos afiados para o seu rumo, descendo para sua bunda, que ele agradecia por estar bem protegida pelo tecido negro de sua calça moletom.

"Espero que o Natal chegue logo."


	6. Chapter 6

O dia estava frio, e como podia ser diferente? A neve já começava a cair quase que sem parar. Draion realmente não gostava daqueles pontos brancos que desciam do céu, achava o frio irritante e o pior de tudo era que ele quase sempre se resfriava naquela época. Por sorte, ou apenas por atraso do seu azar, não havia sido pego por um resfriado, ainda.

Voltava do trabalho, que ele chamava assim, mas apenas tratava-se de ajudar sua irmã em algumas coisas como cuidar de um dos jardins mais importantes do centro mánôra. O lugar era bonito, e, embora a neve estivesse se espalhando por todo canto, até mesmo por sua vila, lá ainda era mais confortável e menos congelante que a vila mavor.

Tentava a todo custo se manter aquecido pelo grosso casaco preto que usava, as botas eram cumpridas e alcançavam quase até seus joelhos, por cima da calça bege que usava sob uma camisa branca e o casaco. Ainda era fim de tarde e ele caminhava em passos lentos, estava pensativo, mesmo que seus pensamentos fossem sobre coisas triviais. O vento frio soprou um pouco forte e seus fios negros que escapavam do capuz voaram, ele havia fechado os olhos, pois estes arderam ao vento, e quando os abriu, ficou curioso sobre um vulto que pensou ter visto atrás de uma árvore.

Pensou até mesmo que podia ser seu amigo Lamilirce Nuriê, tentando lhe pregar uma peça. Aquele poste era traiçoeiro e não seria a primeira vez que ele tentaria lhe derrubar ao pular em suas costas no meio da floresta.

Tombou a cabeça para o lado e começou a andar novamente, como se não houvesse visto ou percebido a movimentação atrás das árvores. Começou a estranhar a respiração do que supostamente seria seu amigo, quando esta começou a ficar alta demais para um mánôra ou até mesmo mavor. Olhou de esguelha, mas apenas viu algo branco se mover para trás das árvores cobertas na neve. Estava começando a se cansar daquela brincadeira, por isso, virou-se para trás e perguntou quem estava o seguindo.

Nada fora respondido e ele apenas ficou ainda mais sem paciência. Iria arrancar a cabeça de quem estivesse tentando lhe pregar peças, quando ele estava preocupado em não se resfriar no meio daquele frio irritante.

Virou-se para frente e começou a andar novamente. Que fosse à merda quem estivesse tentando se divertir à suas custas, ele tinha que chegar em casa. Ainda teria que aguentar os dois irmãos mavor lhe encher o saco, e aquilo já lhe fazia revirar os olhos. Mesmo que ele tivesse uma certa vontade de ver o mavor loiro, e assim poder descontar seu mau-humor.

Quando já conseguia avistar sua casa, o sol já estava quase se pondo, as estrelas já eram visíveis, a não ser por algumas nuvens que tomavam o céu. Por entre as árvores a neblina dava um ar meio místico e Draion até mesmo gostava daquilo. Gostava da noite bem enfeitada por sua beleza natural. As luzes de sua casa estavam apagadas e com isso, ele concluiu que havia se atrasado muito, os irmãos já haviam ido embora.

Deu a volta ao redor da casa e foi até a segunda janela que era grande e ficava próxima a porta de trás, pegando a chave que estava em baixo de uma pedra, e estranhamente, em cima de um pedaço de papel.

— Que diabos é isso agora? — Se perguntou, mas como ainda estava escuro do lado de fora, ele apenas pôs o papel no bolso do casaco e foi até a porta da frente, abrindo-a em seguida. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que a casa já estava com as paredes todas pintadas, aqueles irmãos eram mesmo persistentes, e olha que ele tinha que admitir; estava agradável. Sorriu ao ver que haviam algumas caixas próximo à uma das paredes, e que colado em uma delas, estava um recado. "Coisas inúteis, jogue fora!" Mais abaixo no papel branco, havia uma observação em letras pequenas: "E se quiser, entre dentro da caixa vazia por favor."

— Aquele pequeno insolente. — Sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Ao que parecia, Pietro havia posto quase todos os pertences de Draion como inúteis, apenas a cama e a mesa haviam escapado. No entanto o mánôra não se importou muito, até mesmo ele achava aquelas coisas inúteis, não as usava e nem mesmo lembrava de que se tratava.

Tirou o casaco e o pôs pendurado em um cabide na parede ao lado da porta de entrada, precisava de um banho, e mesmo que estivesse cheio de preguiça, iria ter que o fazer. Andou pela casa e foi até uma porta que ficava quase escondida ao lado da cama. Por trás daquela porta ficava o banheiro e era nele que Draion queria chegar. Depois que terminasse o banho, iria cair direto na cama.

Como havia mentalizado, ele terminou o banho mais ou menos demorado, vestindo uma calça moletom cinza e uma camisa mangas compridas de mesma cor, já estava quase caindo de sono enquanto enfiava os pés ao vestir a peça de baixo. Todas as suas roupas estavam no banheiro, e ele podia apostar que a ideia de pôr elas ali, havia sido de Pedro. Aqueles dois irmãos eram mesmo uma peça, o mais novo era calmo e observador, enquanto que o mais velho parecia estar sempre sob efeito de cafeína. Era um coelho energético.

— E abelhudo. — Falou a si mesmo, sentindo-se um pouco incomodado pelo menor ser tão arisco consigo.

Pegou o único copo que parecia ter escapado dos olhos de Pietro e seguiu da mesa até a pia da cozinha, que era quase junta a sala. Encheu o copo com água e levou aos lábios, dando uma olhada pela janela enquanto isso.

A noite estava clara, devia ser lua cheia, mas ele não havia reparado nela, apenas nas estrelas. Depois de tomar todo o líquido o moreno foi até sua cama coberta por lençóis limpos e deitou. Seria uma boa noite de sono a que teria.

❅A Trégua De Natal❅

Ainda não havia aberto os olhos, mas podia notar que já era dia. Ah.. como o canto dos pássaros era belo, ele poderia aproveitá-los, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia já que um som irritante e alto lhe impedia. O que diabos aquele anão estava pensando? Draion apertou as mãos contra as orelhas e nem assim o som dos gritos de Pietro eram abafados. O mavor era mesmo muito insolente.

Abriu os olhos e bufou exasperado, olhou para a janela e revirou os olhos. Pietro estava com a cara colada ao vidro, as bochechas grandes e coradas, provavelmente por causa do frio, estavam ainda maiores e infladas, dando contraste ao bico que se formava nos lábios quase vermelhos do loiro.

Draion não pode deixar de rir internamente ao notar que flocos de neve caíam como chuva do céu. Devia estar muito frio lá fora, mas ele estava gostando de ver o loirinho provar do que provava sempre que estava voltando pra casa nos finais de tarde. Virou as costas para a janela e fingiu ignorar o mavor, que soltou um rosnado alto e começou a bater ainda mais forte na janela, enquanto praguejava todo tipo de barbaria pra cima de Draion. O moreno bem podia ficar irritado ao ser chamado de pelancudo peludo ou porcalhão, mas a única coisa que ele sentia naquele momento, era sono e vontade de rir.

Depois de ouvir mais alguns palavrões, Draion finalmente levantou da cama e caminhou até a porta, destrancando-a mais lento que uma lesma na piçarra. Quando abriu a porta, o loiro praticamente se atirou para dentro da casa, esfregando as mãos enluvadas uma na outra. O moreno virou a cara para o lado e deu um risinho que não passou despercebido pelo menor.

— Acha engraçado, né? — Falava com a voz trêmula enquanto trincava os dentes. Draion o encarou de sobrancelha erguida e cruzou os braços.

— É. Acho sim. — Disse empurrando a porta com o pé e indo até o loiro. — A raiva que está sentindo agora, é a mesma que eu sinto durante toda essa época. — Se afastou e foi em direção a cama, caindo de cara no colchão. Enquanto Pietro iria se dedicar a fuçar sua casa, ele fingiria ser pedra, apenas dormiria.

Pietro ainda olhava para o moreno, totalmente indignado. Não podia acreditar, realmente um mánôra era a pior escória. Aquele bastardo estava mesmo lhe provocando? Devia era estar agradecido, havia o salvado de um verdadeiro chiqueiro. Suspirou enjoado lembrando que ainda estava de luvas e casaco, e que este estava ainda coberto de neve. Era por tal motivo que ainda sentia tanto frio, mesmo estando entre paredes.

Tirou as luvas negras e começou a tirar o casaco cor de vinho, estalando a língua ao notar que havia neve nos bolsos do mesmo. Deu alguns passos em direção à janela para jogar fora o que havia acumulado, mas antes que o fizesse, um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça.

O baixinho olhou para a cama e sorriu cheio de maldade. Meteu a mão no primeiro bolso e fez uma bolinha com a neve, se preparou para atirá-la rumo à cama, todavia, algo ainda lhe fez insatisfeito. Ali havia pouca neve, ele queria enterrar Draion com neve, queria ver aquele maldito mánôra pular da cama, tamanho seria o frio que iria sentir.

Soltou o casaco em cima da mesa e correu para o lado de fora da casa, Draion tinha sono leve, mas não iria se incomodar em olhar o porque de a porta ter sido aberta novamente. Pietro sabia que além de malvado, Draion era orgulhoso, mesmo que o loiro fosse embora, o moreno só iria lhe obrigar a voltar e terminar de pintar o lado de fora da casa depois.

O loiro praticamente deu pulos de entusiasmo ao ver o balde que havia delatado a si e ao irmão quando foram para casa de Draion à primeira vez. Correu até o local onde o balde estava, e com as mãos nuas mesmo, começou a cavar a neve, jogando um monte dentro do balde. Draion não perdia por esperar. Ah, não perdia mesmo.

— Quero só ver se os coros de um mánôra, são melhor que o de um Mavor. — Ria diabolicamente, terminando de encher o balde com a neve e voltando para dentro da casa.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente da cama onde Draion dormia e parou por alguns minutos. Chegou a sentir um pouco de dó do mánôra, mas este não havia tido de si, então...

Segurou o balde com as duas mãos e nem mesmo contou segundos, jogando toda a neve em cima do corpo de Draion, especificamente, bem no meio das costas, já que estas estavam um pouco descobertas do tecido moletom. O pulo que o moreno dera fora automático, fazendo a neve que estava sobre si, se espalhar por toda a cama.

— Você... — Olhou sério para Pietro, que tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso sapeca. — Ficou doido ou os seus últimos neurônios congelaram enquanto estava lá fora? — Reclamava enquanto batia as mãos no cobertor, tentando jogar a neve no chão antes que ela derretesse.

— Bem feito, pra deixar de ser grosso. — Ria pondo uma mão à frente dos lábios, enquanto a outra apertava a barriga que já doía de tanto que ele ria. Nunca havia feito algo tão prestativo em todos os anos de vida que carregava, ele pensava rindo ainda mais.

Ao ouvir as palavras do menor, Draion estalou a língua nos dentes sentindo o sangue esquentar e só não ferver devido ao frio. Podia mostrar muito do seu lado grosso ao mavorzinho insolente, mas deixaria essas palavras apenas para si, pelo menos por hora.

Sentia a camisa meio úmida e aquilo era uma verdadeira merda, teria que vestir outra roupa e não estava nem um pouco a fim de levantar. Se sentou à beira da cama e puxou a camisa para cima, tirando-a desanimado. Pietro que ainda ria feito hiena com fome, nem mesmo se dava conta dos movimentos do maior, por isso, quase engasgou com o ar ao sentir seu braço ser puxado e seu corpo afundar no colchão.

Não fora nada agradável sentir a neve derreter sob suas roupas. Estava provando do próprio veneno? Se perguntava recuperando-se do ataque de risos e também do susto, assim que sua visão focou no maior à sua frente, seu coração acelerou.

— Por que está sem camisa? — Inquiriu preocupado. Sempre suspeitava de Draion, e o culpado de tal coisa, era o próprio, já que ficava fazendo coisas esquisitas com o pequeno sempre que estava sozinho com o mesmo.

— Está molhada. — Disse simplesmente, levando as mãos até a barra da calça moletom e a descendo pelas pernas. O loiro sentiu as mãos ficarem frias e não foi por causa da umidade na cama.

— Nem pelas renas sagradas! Pare de ficar se despindo na minha frente, seu mánôra pervertido e exibicionista! — Berrava pondo as mãos na face. Draion apenas ria do drama, agarrando as mãos de Pietro e as erguendo para cima assim que terminou de se livrar da calça, ficando apenas com a peça íntima.

— Agora é sua vez, Eto. — A malícia em seu tom e o sorriso torto que ele esboçou, fizeram as bochechas de Pietro corarem mais ainda, ao que o menor lembrou das outras vezes que ficara sozinho daquele mesmo modo com Draion.

Sentiu vontade de sair correndo, tamanho era seu nervosismo ao ter as mãos de Draion lhe tocando, mesmo sendo apenas os pulsos. Sentiu quando seu rosto fora abafado por algo, e seus cabelos bagunçados. Ficou confuso, mas quando olhou para baixo, deu um grito fino que incomodou o moreno.

— Ei, quer me deixar surdo? — Resmungou enfiando o indicador no ouvido e girando-o.

— O que está fazendo?! — Tornou a berrar, dessa vez atracando as mãos nas do moreno, que estavam próximas demais ao zíper de sua calça. Draion por sua vez sorriu e aproximou a face à do loiro, quase fazendo ambos os narizes se tocarem.

— Suas roupas também molharam, Eto. Estou te ajudando a tirá-las. — Desvencilhou as mãos das do menor e continuou a tentar abrir os dois botões e o zíper das calças do mesmo.

Depois de abrir os botões e o zíper, o mánôra começou a puxar o tecido pesado para fora do corpo, mas as reações do loiro novamente o impediam de terminar o serviço.

— Não encosta que dá choque! — Sacudia os pés de um lado para o outro, tentando afastar as mãos de Draion.

Já cansado daquela frescura toda que o loiro estava fazendo, o moreno agarrou a calça e puxou de uma vez, quase derrubando o mavor da cama quando o tecido finalmente abandonou o corpo menor.

— Nã..! — Ia levantar para alcançar as roupas, porém Draion foi mais rápido, prensando o próprio corpo contra o do outro.

— Já deu, né? Já deu dessa frescura toda, Pietro. — O desgosto era notável em seu tom de voz, fazendo o loiro lhe encarar com certo receio.— Onde está seu irmão?

— R-Resfriado. — Respondeu olhando para o lado, não estava gostando da situação, menos ainda do que estava sentindo.

Ouviu o maior proferir um "Ótimo" olhando para si, e mesmo que não estivesse olhando diretamente para o mánôra, podia sentir as esferas âmbar do mesmo lhe perfurando a alma. Estava quase em estado de choque, e quando a mão de Draion alcançou sua face, forçando-o gentilmente a encarar seus olhos, tudo piorou.

— Dessa vez, ninguém vai interromper a gente. — Sorriu mínimo antes de resvalar os lábios nos do mavor, que queria, mas não conseguiu. Não conseguiu afastar aquele maldito mánôra de si.

Talvez seus neurônios houvessem mesmo congelado enquanto estava naquele frio? Só havia esta explicação para ele não sentir mais vontade de afastar as mãos de Draion, ou de arrancar a base de dentadas a língua que lhe invadia a boca.

Enquanto o músculo alheio movia-se dentro de sua cavidade bucal, a sua parecia uma aprendiz tentando seguir a intrusa que lhe tocava e empurrava de um lado a outro. O corpo sobre o seu forçou-se para baixo, e ao sentir uma região específica ser prensada, o loiro arqueou as costas. Teria gemido se não estivesse sendo abafado pelos lábios de Draion.

Quando Draion finalizou o beijo, ambos estavam sem fôlego, e ainda por cima, ofegantes. O loiro podia sentir sua respiração sair morna e a do moreno ir de encontro a seu rosto. Aquilo não estava indo bem, não mesmo. Estava prestes a por seus protestos em ativa quando mais uma vez o corpo sobre o seu ondulou, chocando ambas as pélvis. Dessa vez Pietro gemeu arrastado e fincou as unhas nos braços de Draion, como se estivesse dando o troco por lhe torturar.

O mánôra sorriu levando os lábios rumo ao pescoço do mavor. Beijou de um lado e do outro, deixando leves chupões onde o loiro pudesse esconder facilmente. Gostava do cheiro que o mavor exalava, era algo doce, mas ao mesmo tempo amadeirado. Como um baixinho daquele conseguia lhe fazer fixar daquela maneira? Era como uma maldição, sempre que ele estava distraído, aquelas bochechas fofas e lábios rosados lhe vinham à mente.

Faltavam menos de dois meses para o tal do natal, e ele provavelmente não iria mais poder ficar tão próximo ao mavor, já que o acordo era só até a noite festiva. Afastou-se um pouco olhando para o rosto ruborizado do loiro, que parecia um pouco atordoado com o que estava acontecendo ali, e olha que Draion não culparia o menor. Ou talvez sim.

— Ei..pequeno mavor. — Chamou, vendo o menor lhe olhar nos olhos logo em seguida. — Você é lindo.

O menor ficou encabulado, mas nem mesmo teve tempo de dizer algo em troca das palavras do moreno, este novamente lhe beijava.

Era uma sensação estranha, Pietro não conseguia entender, apenas havia sentido aquele tipo de coisa com Draion. Sentia os pelos se arrepiarem e não conseguia barrar os gemidos que deixavam seus lábios, nem mesmo mordê-los era suficiente. Os sons escapavam autoritários.

Os lábios que lhe devoravam com fervor desceram por seu pescoço, indo a seus ombros, mordidas e chupões eram forçados contra a pele macia e pálida, Pietro sentia como se borboletas se agitassem em seu estômago.

— Ah..— Gemeu ao sentir os lábios do mánôra se apossarem de seu mamilo direito, sugando fortemente, por segundos sendo acariciado pelo músculo úmido e áspero. — D-Draion... — Engolia a saliva com dificuldade, enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos negros, sentindo as mãos rasparem pelos brincos que o maior tinha na orelha.

Draion sentia o corpo todo reagir ao ouvir os ofegos de Pietro, o modo como o loiro se contorcia sob si. Deslizou as mãos pelas laterais do corpo do menor e subiu os lábios novamente, ficando com a face a centímetros da face de Pietro, respirando sobre a respiração do outro, gostava muito da ideia de finalmente poder ficar mais próximo de Pietro, afinal, os dias em que o loiro e o irmão haviam passado praticamente reformando sua casa, eles haviam se conhecido um pouco melhor.

Encostou de leve os lábios nos do mavor, sorrindo entre o beijo lento que se iniciava. Pietro era realmente especial, conseguia lhe enfeitiçar e até mesmo lhe fazer sentir menos ódio do natal, já que era por causa deste, que ele havia conhecido melhor o loirinho. Sentia o corpo queimar a cada segundo e novamente suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo alheio, uma indo até uma das pernas e a outra para a cintura. Forçou um pouco a mão que segurava a perna de Pietro e a ergueu, podendo se encaixar entre ela e a sua gêmea. Podia sentir que o loiro estava aproveitando de seus toques, e aquilo lhe dava um pouco mais de segurança para continuar.

Ergueu um pouco as costas e deslizou o tecido da última peça que cobria o corpo de Pietro, sentindo-se satisfeito por não haver interrupções por parte do menor. Estava também um pouco abismado, o corpo do mavor era espetacular e aquilo o deixava muito excitado, sem contar o quão fofo era ver o loirinho tão nublado e apenas com aquelas meias brancas. Não havia as tirado, nem iria o fazer, elas não atrapalhavam em nada mesmo.

Sorriu naturalmente e deitou novamente sobre o corpo de Pietro, dando um selinho rápido nos lábios já levemente inchados. Quando vira Pietro pela primeira vez, ficou um pouco incomodado pelo fato do menor ser ou parecer encrenqueiro, mas além daquele jeito enfezado do mavor, o mánôra enxergava também um lado especial, cheio de algo que era muito mágico para ser decifrado. Aquele rosto inocente escondia um valente mavor que não descansava quando queria algo. Gostava dele, não sabia o porque ou como, o que era aquele sentimento que parecia lhe enviar não apenas a um simples gostar. Mas fosse o que fosse, era realmente muito intenso.

— Quer parar? — Perguntava levando seus dedos ao membro do menor, que mordeu os lábios ao sentir os dígitos se fecharem em seu órgão, iniciando leves movimentos de vai e vem. — Eto? — Chamou murmurando próximo à orelha alheia.

Pietro teve vontade de sentar uma bela porrada no mánôra. Como diabos ele perguntava aquele tipo de coisa, já o tendo levado até ali? Aquele imbecil tinha mesmo que lhe fazer sentir tanta vergonha? Devia mesmo era empurrar aquele idiota de cima de si e ir embora. Mas ele tinha ciência de que não conseguiria fazer aquilo, estava enlouquecido pelos toques, beijos e calor do outro. Não queria se afastar daquelas mãos.

— Ah...Não..—Se remexeu um pouco e pôs os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draion, afastando um pouco mais as pernas para o maior se encaixar melhor ali.. — É feio começar algo e não terminar, Seu mánôra pervertido. — Dizia todo corado, escondendo a face nos ombros do moreno que não pôde deixar de rir do constrangimento fofo que o mavor tinha naquele momento.

—Você é mesmo um mavor linguarudo, hum.. pequeno.— Disse cheio de malícia, selando os lábios alheios mais uma vez, puxando o inferior antes de se afastar levantando da cama.

Pietro fez bico e seguiu o maior com os olhos, estava um pouco desconfiado de para onde o mánôra iria, acabou vendo-o entrar no banheiro. Se esticou um pouco e tentou olhar dentro do cômodo, mas assim que sentiu um pouco de frio, se encolheu, puxando um lençol para cobrir seu corpo desnudo. Logo Draion saiu do banheiro, totalmente nu e sorrindo de modo estranho. O loiro se encolheu ainda mais sob os lençóis, envergonhado e sem saber onde fixar os olhos.

— E isso agora, o que é? — Apontou para um recipiente de cristal transparente que Draion tinha nas mãos. Dava para ver um líquido levemente azulado, e o frasco era bem interessante: comprido e com uma tampa redonda.

— Logo você vai saber para quê serve isso, pequeno mavor. — Sentou entre as pernas do loiro e sorriu antes de esticar a mão para que este a pegasse. — Vem. — Ainda desconfiado, o loiro pôs a mão sobre a do moreno, que o puxou para sentar à sua frente, o lençol escorregando pelos ombros do loiro e ficando para trás. — De joelhos, Pietro. — Pediu sussurrando no ouvido do mavor, que corou, mas obedeceu, erguendo-se sobre os joelhos e sendo seguido pelo maior que abriu o frasco de aparência suspeita e despejou um pouco do líquido na própria mão.

Com a mão livre o moreno abraçou a cintura do loiro, colando os corpos, fazendo suas ereções terem um leve e gostoso atrito. Pietro se aconchegou naquele abraço, apoiando a cabeça no ombro à sua frente, sentindo conforto junto a respiração que esquentava sua orelha onde Draion ainda mantinha os lábios próximos.

Estava relaxado, claro que estava. Pietro gostava de carinho e Draion parecia saber lhe dar isso, já estava se acostumando com aqueles toques, até que sentiu algo lhe incomodar. Abriu os olhos que sequer lembrava haver fechado e tentou se afastar de Draion, falhando miseravelmente por este estar com o braço firme ao redor de seu corpo.

— Ai..Drai.. O que está fazendo? Isso dói!

— Se eu não fizer isso, vai doer muito mais. — Explicou e juntou seu segundo dígito ao primeiro. Pietro só não gritou porque encontrou um modo mais interessante de conter aquela dor, mordendo o ombro de Draion com toda a fúria que aquela dor lhe causava.

Moveu os dedos para dentro do corpo menor e os usou para preparar o canal estreito, mesmo o lubrificante não seria suficiente para diminuir a dor, ele já havia entendido aquilo há algum tempo. Se Pietro já estava se contorcendo apenas com dois dígitos lhe violando, imagine quando a coisa fosse real. Depois de alguns movimentos, retirou os dígitos e aproveitando que suas mãos já estavam próximas, apalpou com vontade a nádega direita de Pietro.

— Papai Noel foi generoso, hem, Pietro? —Sorriu e como recompensa pelo elogio, levou um tapa no braço.

— Depois eu que tenho língua grande. — Fez uma cara emburrada e olhou para o lado.

— Mas você tem um belo atributo aí atrás. — Sorriu. — Assim como a língua, que é bastante grande também...Ai — Reclamou ao levar mais um tapa e uma ordem para calar a boca. Draion se sentou, levando o corpo menor junto. — Agora sim, pequeno mavor. A dor vai ser um pouco mais forte que a anterior. — Beijou o loiro, tentando ignorar o medo que este estava sentindo.

Se ele fosse sentir pena, não iriam sair daquela posição nunca. Pôs as mãos nas laterais dos quadris do loiro e foi incentivando-o a descer o corpo, ouvindo o primeiro resmungo ser proferido assim que conseguiu encaixar a glande na entrada alheia.

— Ah.. — Rilhava os dentes franzindo o cenho. Podia sentir cada centímetro que lhe adentrava, nem mesmo os beijos que Draion deixava em seus ombros o distraía daquele ardor que estava sentindo.

— Logo passa, hum? — Colou ambas as testas, esperando que o menor se acostumasse com o corpo que lhe invadia. Era um pouco difícil se manter parado quando aquela pulsação descompassada no interior de Pietro, era torturante e tão gostosa. Draion chegava a apertar os dedos dos pés nos lençóis. — Náh, pequeno, assim é difícil para mim. — Apertou os dedos na cintura levemente fina. — Não consigo mais me segurar.

Impaciente, pôs o braço ao redor da cintura que antes apertava, forçando o loiro a subir e em seguida descer em seu membro. Chegava a pender a cabeça para trás tamanho era o prazer que sentia, e para ter certeza de não ser o único a sentir prazer, olhava para a face do loiro, que parecia tão imerso no prazer quanto ele mesmo.

Depois de algumas investidas naquela posição, o moreno inclinou um pouco para frente, deitando o corpo do loiro de costas no colchão. Precisava se mover com mais intensidade, estava enlouquecendo, tinha que ir mais fundo naquele corpo.

— Ahn... — Deixou o gemido escorrer por seus lábios, segurando o corpo de Pietro com ainda mais possessão. Se arremeteria contra aquele corpo pelo resto do dia, mas sabia que não era o aconselhável. Não naquele dia já que aquela sem dúvidas fora a primeira vez do menor, pelo menos ao que tudo indicava.

Suas investidas oscilavam de lentas e profundas a rápidas e intensas, a cama chegava a ranger sob os dois corpos. Pietro parecia estar prestes a atingir seu limite sem sequer ser tocado, e ao pensamento disso, Draion deslizou os dedos pelo braço do menor, chegando a mão qual segurou e levou até o membro esquecido, fazendo-o se tocar.

Começou a estocar ainda mais rápido e profundamente enquanto sua mão por cima da do menor, ia em seu mesmo ritmo. Eles estavam quase lá, o interior de Pietro já contraía sem pausa, assim como o corpo do mesmo, que tremia em êxtase. Uma, duas, três..mais algumas e o orgasmo intenso de Draion, levou Pietro ao seu. Sentir aquele calor lhe preencher fora o abismo. Jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu agudamente enquanto seu líquido escorria por sua mão.

Com cuidado, Draion se arrastou para fora do mavor, deitando sobre o mesmo. Os dois estavam sem ar, porém Draion sabia que o loiro estava mais cansado, estava até com os olhos fechados.

— Dormiu? — Deu um risinho, mesmo que uma certa preocupação lhe tomasse, fazendo-o temer ter sido bruto demais com o mavor. Deu um beijinho na testa suada do loiro e quando ia se afastar, uma mão lhe acertou um tapa também na testa.

— Seu idiota! — O loiro rosnou um pouco alto.

—Que foi?— Perguntou acariciando as bochechas alheias.

— Minha bunda! — Tentava ir um pouco para o lado, como se quisesse se afastar de Draion. — Caramba.. dói. Dói demais. Se eu não conseguir sentar mais, vai ser sua culpa! — Dramatizava empinando as nádegas para cima, tentando amenizar a dor que não era lá essas coisas, mas ainda assim ardia e muito.

— Que cena. Deixe de exagero. — Puxou o corpo do loiro e o deitou de lado no colchão. — Pode dormir um pouco, quando acordar, seu traseiro vai estar novinho e pronto para outra. — Sorriu beijando a nuca de Pietro, que esquecendo momentaneamente da dor, esperneou, se arrependendo quando a pontada lhe atingiu bem no meio das nádegas.

— Ai! Pronto pra outra o caramba, seu destruidor de natais! — Fazia beicinho pondo a mão nas nádegas.

— Besta. — Cheirou os cabelos loiros e beijou os mesmos. — Já disse, durma, e só vá para casa quando eu voltar. — Levantou da cama e entrou no banheiro. Pietro virou o corpo e fitou a porta do cômodo qual o moreno havia entrado.

— Voltar?

— Sim, tenho que trabalhar. — Pôs a cabeça para fora e franziu o cenho. — Continua achando que eu sou um mánôra vagabundo, não é? — O menor inocentemente balançou a cabeça em um "sim". Estava muito cansado para fazer algum tipo de comentário maldoso sobre o mánôra trabalhar ou não. — Tsc..Pois é. Mas eu não sou. — Falava enquanto tomava um banho rápido, vestindo a roupa também apressadamente. Estava ficando tarde e ele não queria levar uma bronca da irmã, quando ela começava a lhe dar lições de isso e daquilo, não parava mais. — Aqui. — Catou as roupas do mavor que estavam pelo chão e pôs em cima da cama. — Vem. Vou ajudar você a se vestir, vai que seu irmão aparece. Não quer que ele te veja sem roupas, quer? — Debochou ao ver a cara indignada do loiro.

Pacientemente, ajudou-o a por cada peça de roupa, passando a última que era a camisa, por cada um dos braços. Trocou as cobertas da cama, pondo uma limpa que ele havia ido buscar no banheiro, e pegou o loiro que estava em pé próximo a si, pondo-o no colo como uma princesa, recebendo um bico indignado e sorrindo com isso.

Pôs o loiro no centro da cama devidamente vestido e bem coberto, mesmo sabendo não precisar de tanto. Ele não havia conseguido resistir as provocações dramáticas do loirinho e o estava tratando como uma criança dodói.

— Não vá embora antes de eu voltar, ok? — Perguntou apenas para ter certeza. O menor demorou um pouco, mas afirmou que esperaria. — ótimo. Até mais tarde, pequeno mavor. — Beijou Pietro mais uma vez e vestiu o casaco, antes de pegar as luvas e sair.

"Esse vai ser o natal mais estranho já existente." Pensou o menor antes de fechar os olhos tentando dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

A doce melodia que era emitida desde o centro da vila, podia ser ouvida de longe, e fora tal melodia que despertara os irmãos Panpeine naquela manhã. Pedro fora o primeiro a acordar, porém não se levantou da cama, já que ainda se sentia um pouco fraco depois de ter sido pego pelo seu segundo resfriado só naquele mês. Odiava estar doente e pior ainda quando se tratava de um resfriado, sempre se sentia febril e dolorido.

Observava o irmão mais velho que dormia ao seu lado, o maior havia caído no sono enquanto os dois conversavam sobre a grande festa Natalina que aconteceria no centro da vila. Todos estavam felizes, era normal naquela época, mesmo que por muitas vezes eles tivessem o receio de ter o natal destruído por Draion. Estava feliz, pois aparentemente o mánôra não iria aprontar das suas aquele ano.

Sabia pelo irmão mais velho, que a casa do mánôra já estava totalmente pintada e que até mesmo tinha móveis agora. Enquanto não podia sair de casa, Pedro não tinha como ajudar o irmão a terminar o serviço na casa do mánôra, mas ficava contente por o moreno parecer estar ajudando o irmão. Aquela casa não era grande, mas não era pequena e ainda por cima estava muito acabada quando eles começaram a reformá-la. De acordo com Pietro, apenas faltava por algum enfeite Natalino, e pronto, a casa do mánôra estaria uma perfeita residência mavor.

Enquanto ainda olhava para o irmão, meio que distraído, sentiu o cheiro delicioso dos bolos e biscoitos que Lise fazia. Estava com fome, e o roncar em seu estômago não lhe deixava mentir. Suspirou e sentiu o mais velho se agitar no colchão. Estava acordando e pelo visto, de bom humor.

— Ah..que fome. — Resmungava fingindo ainda estar dormindo, acertando a mão nos ombros do mais novo que reclamava entre estalos.

— Ei, Pietro, cuidado onde acerta essa mão! — Ralhava dando tapas nos dedos do mais velho, que sorria e se aproximava ainda mais do irmão mais novo, deitando a cabeça no colo dele.

— Você parece um velho resmungão quando está doente, Edro. — Cantarolou.

— Velho resmungão, eu? — Fingia-se de ofendido. — Você levou um tombinho e ficou reclamando por uma semana.."Ai, não consigo me sentar. Ai, ai essas cadeiras machucam meu bumbum." — Imitava a voz do mais velho, que sentia as bochechas esquentarem lembrando de seus resmungos e que não havia sido exatamente uma queda que o deixara sem poder sentar.

Quase dois meses haviam se passado desde que aquilo ocorrera e ele ainda tinha vergonha de olhar para o irmão mais novo, que sempre ficava lhe chamando de molenga por não conseguir sentar direito. Teve que inventar que caiu enquanto tentava fazer um acabamento em uma parede alta, deixando bem claro que o mánôra nem mesmo estava na casa quando isso acontecera. Pedro era o mais novo, mas Pietro tinha certeza que ele podia desconfiar de algo. Não queria de maneira alguma que o irmão ou os pais soubessem sobre o que havia acontecido..ou estava acontecendo, já que depois daquele dia, alguns episódios mais sucederam.

— Idôni... — Ouviu o mais novo chamar e proferiu um resmungo em resposta. — Oname está te chamando. — Avisou afagando os cabelos loiros.

Pietro revirou os olhos já sabendo que lhe mandariam fazer algo. Levantou e foi até a cozinha, os cabelos bagunçados e coçando a nádega direita. Podia sentir certa protuberância na região, como se um inseto o houvesse picado, e como ele odiava aquele ardorzinho que sentia ali, odiava também insetos.

— Oi, oname. — Sentou à mesa e apoiou a cabeça na mesma. Lise deu a volta pela mesa e ficou atrás do loiro, acertando um tapinha de leve nos loiros do filho.

— Não é "Oi, oname". — Resmungava. — É "Bom dia oname linda e perfeita." pensei ter dado educação exemplar aos meus filhos. — Enquanto via o loiro coçar a cabeça onde havia desferido o leve castigo, voltou até a beira do fogão. — Preciso que leve Rei a casa da Lunor. Vou passar o dia inteiro na casa do Cloud. Parece que Letzia precisa de ajuda para pendurar os enfeites e Cloud está ocupado ajudando a erguer a árvore natalina no centro da vila.

— Tudo bem. — Disse simplesmente. Precisava mesmo falar com Lunor, aproveitaria que a casa de Enarlien era próxima a casa da amiga e falaria com ela também. Já tinha algum tempo que Enarlien ficava lhe cobrando por não a visitar mais, os dois eram praticamente melhores amigos e desde que começara a erguer beleza à casa de Draion, nunca mais havia ido até a ruiva.— Vou me vestir.— Avisou levantando, Lise olhou estranho para o loiro e tratou de pôr os biscoitos de morango sobre a mesa.

—Não vai tomar café antes?— Perguntou quando o loiro estava saindo da cozinha, mas este apenas balançou a cabeça negando e murmurando um "Como quando voltar." Não era da natureza de Pedro ou Pietro recusar comida, e aquilo meio que intrigou Lise.

  
❅A Trégua De Natal❅

— Mulheres são muito teimosas mesmo. Eu já disse que não quero ir, Irrane¹, que teimosia dos diabos. — Dizia Draion, tendo seu braço segurado pela irmã mais velha, que lhe forçava a descer as longas escadas de sua casa.

— Você tem uma casa bonita agora. Do quê que adianta morar em uma casa tão bem arrumada, e ainda parecer um gato sem botas? — Não poupava seus meios de convencer o mais novo a mudar um pouco a aparência, mas Draion como sempre fora cabeça dura, se negava até mesmo a fazer aquela barba corretamente.

— E quem foi que te disse que eu sou um gato sem botas? — Deixava-se ser levado, não queria ser grosso com a mais velha mesmo ela merecendo umas boas verdades por querer se meter em sua vida daquela maneira. Dizia que ele não arrumava ninguém por parecer um monstro das neves, mas e ela? Era a mais velha e não tinha nem um cego. — Devia gastar esse tempo todo que tem, arrumando um namorado. — Resmungou parando antes que falasse demais.

— Mais é muito grosso mesmo, hem? — Retrucou desviando de algumas pessoas. O centro mánôra era realmente movimentado e cheio de coisas que não se podia encontrar em outras vilas, por serem um pouco menores que a vila mánôra. — Vai me agradecer por isso mais tarde. — Afirmou diminuindo um pouco os passos para poder andar lado à lado com o mais novo.

❅A Trégua De Natal❅

Depois de levar o irmãozinho à casa de Lunor e até mesmo conversar um pouco com a morena, Pietro seguiu para a casa de Enarlien. A ruiva estava pronta para sair quando o loiro chegou, e como fora convidado a acompanhá-la, acabou seguindo com ela para o centro da vila mavor.

Enarlien era bonita, e mais alta que o loiro, os olhos negros pareciam perfeitos junto ao cabelo ruivo, que era ondulado, longo e bem cuidado. Podia-se dizer que Pietro sentia um pouco de ciúmes da popularidade da amiga, já que muitos mavor ficavam babando em cima dela. Não queria que algum sabidinho a magoasse depois, por isso era super atento aos espertinhos que se acercavam.

Andava despreocupado e protegido do frio por um casaco branco e botas negras, assim como as luvas. Havia esquecido a touca e por isso seus cabelos loiros estavam enfeitados em flocos brancos. Enarlien que estava ao seu lado, usava um casaco azul marinho, a gola era adornada por um tecido que imitava pele de lobo branco, as botas eram negras e a calça que aparecia minimamente quando ela movia as pernas para andar, era vermelha, as luvas assim como as de Pietro eram negras e ela não usava touca.

— Pietro, talvez tivesse sido melhor você ter aceitado minha touca. Seu nariz está ficando vermelho. — A ruiva olhava de soslaio para o loiro, que sorria e negava com a cabeça. De qualquer forma não estava nevando tanto naquela manhã, então não faria mal.

— Se for por isso, seu nariz também está vermelho. — Devolveu o olhar a amiga, e a ruiva balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — O que você vai comprar mesmo? — Perguntou curioso, havia perguntado mais cedo, quando fora convidado a ir junto ao centro da vila, mas Enarlien desconversou.

— Uma coisa. — Disse e as bochechas tornaram-se rubras, Pietro desconfiou e fez um bico para demonstrar que estava chateado pela demora em lhe dizer o que tanto queria ir comprar que não podia esperar até o dia seguinte.

Se concentrava no ruído de suas pisadas na neve farta e suspirava um pouco cansado, já estavam andando a algum tempo e ele estava começando a achar que devia ter tomado café antes de sair de casa. Não lembrava de o centro da vila ser tão longe como estava parecendo, devia estar com muita fome para estar sentindo o corpo tão pesado como estava sentindo.

— Enar. — Chamou parando de andar. Talvez estivesse errado, mas seus olhos pareciam lhe dar algum tipo de aviso. — Nunca vi essas árvores antes, esse é o caminho para o centro da vila? — Perguntou olhando para os lados, vendo a abundância branca cobrir alguns pinheiros. Pinheiros grandes demais para serem de sua pequena vila.

A ruiva contorceu os lábios um pouco nervosa, e suspeita aos olhos de Pietro, mas apenas voltou alguns passos e segurou a mão do mavor menor, continuando a andar e arrastando o outro consigo.

— Esse é o caminho da vila... — Disse e Pietro suspirou, estava começando a achar que haviam se perdido. No entanto seu suspiro tornou-se pesado ao que ouviu a ruivinha proferir: caminho da vila mánôra.

'Tá legal. Ele podia até mesmo estar um pouco confortável com um mánôra, mas ir à vila dos mánôra era um absurdo. Ele não queria de jeito nenhum. Olhou para a mão que segurava a sua e pensou em puxá-la, sair correndo ou algo do tipo. Só não conseguia se vê entrando naquele covil de feras. Odiava-os, sempre ouvira sobre como eram arrogantes, e mesmo Draion era assim as vezes, ou na maioria delas.

— Enar, à vila mánôra..— Resmungou, sua voz estava entre manhosa e preocupada. — Sabe que não gosto deles. — Dizia enquanto titubeava os dedos contra os da ruiva.

— Vai ser rapidinho, Eto. Prometo que não vai te acontecer nada. — Tentou tranquilizar o menor, e mesmo sabendo que não havia conseguido acalmar o coração medroso do outro, tinha certeza que ele não iria lhe abandonar ali.

Andaram por mais alguns minutos, até que avistaram o centro mánôra, já adentrando pelas ruas movimentadas, e aparentemente, bastante alegres. O loiro mesmo um pouco admirado de como o lugar era limpo e bonito... vivo, ficou desconfiado. Não soltava a mão da amiga para nada. Os mánôras eram realmente mais altos que a maioria dos mavor e ele estava morrendo de medo de se perder sozinho por ali.

Enarlien que estava um pouco concentrada no caminho ao andar por entre as pessoas, sorriu ao avistar o que parecia ser uma grande loja. Apressou os passos, tendo cuidado para não machucar o amigo enquanto andava, e quando finalmente adentraram o lugar, uma bela mulher de longos cabelos loiros, sorriu-lhes.

— Enar, estava esperando você. — Disse guiando os amigos mais para dentro da loja.

— Desculpe por demorar a vir. Todos na vila mavor estão correndo para terminar tudo antes da noite de natal. — Sorria sonoro entrelaçando os dedos nos de Pietro, que como já era acostumado nem se incomodou.

— Ah, entendo. — Deu um risinho ao que seus olhos desviaram para as mãos dos amigos, mas rapidamente ela voltou a olhar para a ruiva. — Sua encomenda já está pronta, espere só um pouquinho. — Sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e foi até uma portinha que ficava próxima a um balcão.

— O que é essa encomenda, Enarlien?— Sussurrou ficando na ponta dos pés, rente a orelha da ruiva, que sorriu de lado e soltou a mão do loiro apenas para lhe dar um leve beliscão na cintura. O loiro deu um gritinho contido e olhou sério para a amiga, não gostava quando lhe tocavam ali, pois fazia cócegas.

— Você é muito curioso, Eto. — Disse divertida, e olhou para a porta que rangeu quando a mulher loira saíra do cômodo ao qual havia entrado. Carregava uma grande sacola nas mãos e o que havia dentro parecia estar embrulhado para presente.

— Aqui. — Disse entregando a sacola à ruiva. — Diga a sua mãe que mandei um abraço.— Sorriu quase cerrando os olhos, e logo os dois mavores saíram da loja, andando novamente pelas ruas da Vila mánôra.

— Não sabia que era amiga de mánôras agora, Enar. — Olhava torto para a ruiva que andava um pouco à sua frente, mas que assim que lembrou que o amigo não gostava de mánôra, voltou um pouco e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele novamente.

— Não sou amiga de mánôras. — Tratou de esclarecer. — Ela é minha tia.

O loiro não pôde esconder a surpresa que teve ao ouvir o que a ruiva dissera. Como assim tia, aquilo significava que Enarlien era uma mánôra? Sim, por que tal coisa iria explicar ela ser tão alta.

— Não sou uma mánôra, seu bobo. — Respondeu como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do loiro, que revirou os olhos.

— Às vezes você e o Pedro parecem ter saído do mesmo ovo. — Enarlien riu um pouco envergonhada com o comentário do loiro. Não havia nada de especial sobre ela ou Pedro saberem o que Pietro pensava. O loiro era sempre muito fácil de ler, ainda mais quando ficava calado como estava naquele momento.

Porém o que a ruivinha não conseguia ler ou perceber, era o porquê de Pietro estar tão calado, olhando para um ponto em específico. O loiro olhava incrédulo para frente, vendo o mánôra alto que andava com uma mánôra grudada em si. Era Draion, ele tinha quase certeza de que era aquele maldito lobo.

Sua cabeça que já havia começado a doer minutos antes, chegava a dar voltas só de pensar que Draion estava com uma namoradinha. Ele não se importava com o fato do mánôra estar namorando. Não mesmo! Mas bem... aquele maldito ficava no seu pé mesmo tendo alguém?

Sentiu uma rápida tontura e seu nariz parecia estar mais irritadiço que antes, não era vontade de chorar, óbvio que não. Ele queria espirrar, mas não queria chamar atenção, por isso segurava o espirro a todo custo. Era isso. Apressou o passo, agora quase arrastando Enarlien rumo à trilha pela qual haviam ido até ali. Estava realmente se sentindo estranho e doente. Não queria preocupar Enarlien e ainda tinha a impressão de ter pego o resfriado do irmão mais novo. Não devia ter dormido com a fuça colada à do outro, óbvio que o resultado iria ser dois Panpeine resfriados.

Adentraram a floresta e estava começando a ter vontade de correr para chegar em casa. Dera um passo em falso e quase caiu no chão, vendo as árvores girarem ao seu redor. Teve que soltar da mão da ruiva para se apoiar sobre as pernas.

— Que foi Eto? Você está mais branco que a neve. — Enarlien se inclinava para tentar olhar o rosto do amigo que estava com a cabeça pensa para baixo.  
Pietro não abriu a boca para falar, estava muito ocupado tentando respirar. Estava agoniado, até vontade de vomitar sentia. Mas o que ele iria vomitar? Não havia comido nada.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Abriu os olhos devagar e fez uma careta de desgosto ao ter a vaga sensação de ter tido um pesadelo durante um longo sono. Sonhou que havia conhecido Draion pessoalmente, e que...

Antes que pudesse continuar sua conversa mental consigo mesmo, ele sentou abruptamente na cama, sentindo a cabeça latejar dolorosamente. Havia sido um pesadelo, certo? Ele encarava as paredes do quarto, sentindo um vazio no estômago que por pouco não o fez desmaiar. Queria chorar até morrer, mas não sabia a razão. Estava emocionado? Devia ser isso. O natal estava a poucas horas de si, e ele realmente ficava emocionado no natal.

— Nãh! Pietro. — Olhou para a porta do quarto e viu Lise que estava parada ali, lhe encarando com uma aparência aliviada. — Eu sabia que não era normal você recusar comida. — Disse indo até a cama e sentando ao lado do loiro, que sentiu a mão de sua oname ir até sua testa, medindo a temperatura. Quando Lise recuou a mão com um meio sorriso, Pietro levou a própria até o local que ela antes tocava, sentindo-a um pouco úmida de suor. — A febre baixou. Isso é bom. — Sorriu largo e abraçou Pietro, que estranhou mesmo já estando acostumado com os exageros de sua oname. Estava já se aconchegando no carinho, quando sentiu um puxão em sua orelha esquerda, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e reclamar de dor. — Saia mais uma vez sem comer como fez hoje, e eu ponho uma sonda em você, seu coelho anêmico! — Suspirou. — Você podia ter morrido se Enarlien não estivesse com você. Vou esquentar algo para você comer, e coma direito. Se não tivesse saído de estômago vazio, não teria desmaiado no meio de uma floresta coberta por neve. Aquele coitado deve ter sofrido o diabo carregando você até aqui. — Disse em um tom meio rígido, o que era raro vindo da adorável e sempre paciente Lise.

Pietro ainda confuso sobre o que Lise falava, a viu levantar e seguir até a porta, o estômago o estava matando e ele sentia os pulmões comprimidos. Assim que a mais velha saiu, Pietro voltou a cabeça para onde estava, tentando entender do que sua oname falava, quando um pouco rápido demais, os flashs vieram à sua mente, fazendo-o lembrar de estar indo a vila mavor com a melhor amiga, mas na verdade eles estavam indo para o centro da vila mánôra. Lembrava de ter sentido algo estranho junto a uma maldita vontade de vomitar e aquela tontura tão torturante. Ele só não conseguia acreditar que havia desmaiado... "Ya! quão vergonhoso Pietro Panpeine?!" Queria bater na própria cabeça até o juízo voltar para o lugar, mas estava desanimado demais até mesmo para se punir.

Ouviu um risinho rouco preencher o silêncio que se instalava no quarto, e olhou novamente para a porta, quase vomitando o coração com o susto que levara. Apenas desviou a atenção quando Enarlien entrou no quarto, sendo seguida por Pedro que assim como a primeira, pulou na cama, abraçando-lhe apertado.

— Pietro, seu idiota! Quase me matou de susto! — Disse apertando ainda mais os braços ao redor de Pietro, e consequentemente, ao redor de Pedro também, já que este estava além de abraçando o irmão, sendo abraçado pela ruivinha que estava logo atrás do Bunny. — Vou buscar algo para você comer, Eto. — Disse dando um beijo na bochecha do loiro, e levantou de um pulo para sair do quarto.

Pietro olhava meio sem jeito para o irmão, que sorria feito um bobo para si. Não estava se sentindo confortável quando Draion estava parado rente à porta, lhe olhando fixamente naquele momento. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Pietro pensava que só podia ter acordado de um pesadelo e caído em outro. Outro muito pior, onde Draion sabia que ele havia desmaiado feito uma garotinha e havia sido carregado pela amiga. Não muito tempo depois de ter saído do quarto, Enarlien voltou com um embrulho de presente grandão que chamou muito a atenção de Pietro. A ruiva se aproximou da cama e pôs o presente sobre as pernas de Pietro, e este em troca lhe deu um olhar questionador.

— É seu presente de natal adiantado, Eto. — Disse toda sorridente. O presente era meio arredondado, e isso, Pietro podia notar enquanto o tocava superficialmente.

De tão curioso e animado que estava com o presente, Pietro parecia até mesmo ter esquecido como a presença de Draion lhe incomodava naquele momento. Começou a abrir a embalagem luminosa e quando seus olhos bateram no que havia dentro, ele sorriu emocionado.

— Gostou? — Perguntou estudando as reações do amigo, que balançou a cabeça em afirmação, ainda olhando para o presente que estava em suas mãos.

— É tão grande e perfeito. — Disse passando os dedos na superfície do globo de neve.

Era realmente muito bonito. Era grande e a neve parecia ter vida própria dentro do cristal. As pequenas árvores que existiam no centro, simulando uma floresta que parecia tão real como às que ele via com os próprios olhos no natal, eram algo fora do comum. Achava o presente ainda mais magico ao notar que uma pequena lua refletia como magica em um dos lados do globo. Era muito magico e ele amava aquilo.

— A tia é muito boa em fazer coisas mágicas. Eu sempre fico impressionada e um pouco assustada com seus pequenos grandes feitos.

— É muito lindo, Enar. — Abriu os braços e abraçou a ruiva. — Obrigado. — Disse, fechando os olhos. Estava cansado e sua cabeça ainda parecia girar, mas ter sua amiga ali, lhe reconfortava.

Quando Lise adentrou novamente o quarto, segurava desajeitadamente uma bandeja na mão esquerda, enquanto que o braço livre cuidava de apoiar o pequeno Reinon. Vendo a peleja da mavor, Draion estendeu as mãos e a ajudou, pegando Reinon para seu colo. Pietro que já havia desfeito o abraço que dava em Enarlien, mordeu os lábios um pouco agitado com toda aquela situação.

— Coma isso para forrar o estômago, quando terminar, trago uma sopa. — A mavor pôs a bandeja cheia de guloseimas sobre a cama, e afagou os cabelos do filho mais velho, que suspirou. — Ser oname é uma batalha. Mas uma batalha que vale a pena, hum? — Sorriu. — Não esqueça de agradecer apropriadamente a Draion. Ele foi muito gentil em ajudar Enarlien a trazer você para casa em segurança. — Disse dando uma piscadela ao filho, que quase esmagou as uvas que estavam entre seus dedos. — Enarlien, poderia me ajudar a desenformar alguns biscoitos, abelhinha querida?

A ruivinha deu seu tão belo sorriso de orelha a orelha, levantando da cama e dando um pulinho, a mão indo para a testa enquanto ela ditava um “Yes, my queen!” com os ombros travados. Pedro que ainda estava sentado de frente com o irmão, olhou para Lise e moveu a cabeça como se tivesse algo em mente.

— E eu, oname? — Pietro não pôde deixar de abismar com as palavras do mais novo. Ele estava se oferecendo para ajudar em alguma coisa? Essa era nova para si. Tudo bem que ele podia notar os olhares que o irmão trocava com a ruivinha, mas... suspirou em desistência. Nunca iria entender os sentimentos alheios mesmo.

— Você vai cuidar do Reino, óbvio. — Sorriu maldosa, e ao que pareceu, Pedro arrependeu-se de haver perguntado algo.

Quando quase todos haviam saído do quarto, Pietro mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando um pouco desanimado para as coisas que estavam na bandeja. Não estava mais olhando de soslaio rumo a Draion, mas podia perceber que o moreno lhe fitava fixamente. Ainda com aquele sorrisinho que tanto odiava. Estava tendo uma batalha mental sobre agradecer, ou não, pelo mánôra o ter supostamente carregado até em casa. Mas aquela nem mesmo iria ser a primeira vez que ele teria feito tal coisa, afinal, havia feito naquela outra vez também. Mas aquele já era outro assunto. É isso.

— Aprendeu a retirar nutrientes dos alimentos através dos olhos, Pietro? — Draion falou chamando a atenção do menor para olhar em sua direção. O moreno olhava para fora do quarto e encostou a porta em seguida, aproximando-se da cama assim que travou o trinco. — Não saia de casa se não está se sentindo bem. Você tem bolas de neve no lugar do cérebro? — Sorriu.

Pietro ainda estava estranhando o fato de Draion estar um pouco mudado, não tendo mais aquela barba mal feita ou os cabelos desalinhados. As roupas agora eram elegantes e ele nem dava mais tanto medo como parecia dar antes. Pietro sentia uma leve raiva sobre aquilo. O mánôra estava todo arrumadinho para a namoradinha.

— Desculpe. — Murmurou, brincando com a uva que estava em suas mãos. Draion o olhou sem entender. — Eu atrapalhei seu encontro. Desculpe. — Tentando disfarçar um pouco da vergonha, pôs a bandeja para o lado e levantou com cuidado para não cair.

— Aquilo não era um encontro. — Disse calmamente, seguindo os movimentos lentos do loiro, que ainda estava com as roupas que usava por baixo do casaco quando estava na vila mánôra: Uma camisa mangas compridas, branca, e uma calça grafite.  
— Claro que não. Aquela mánôra que estava colada no seu braço, era apenas acessório da sua roupa, hum? — Abriu a porta do roupeiro e fingiu estar procurando algo ali, quando na verdade apenas queria manter seus olhos longe dos do moreno.

Por que estava tão irritado e emotivo?

Um incômodo silêncio se instalou no quarto enquanto Pietro continuava mexendo nas coisas dentro do roupeiro. Draion sabia que o loiro estava tentando lhe evitar e sentia certa felicidade ao notar que o mavor estava com ciúmes de si. Era tão bobo. Draion acabou não segurando o riso que escapou um pouco sonoro, e quase não teve tempo de desviar de um sapato que voou em sua direção. Meio que indignado, ele olhou para o tênis que estava no chão, em seguida olhando para Pietro que lhe mirava cheio de raiva.

— Não ria de mim, seu destruidor de natais, sentimentos e corações! — Rosnava tentando não gritar e acabar chamando a atenção dos demais que estavam na casa. Draion suspirou e assim que Pietro novamente virou as costas, foi até ele, abraçando-o e apoiando o queixo no ombro do mesmo.

— Acho que as bolas de neve que estavam no lugar do seu cérebro derreteram, Eto. Sua cabecinha está oca, bebê. — Aspirou o cheiro doce que emanava dos cabelos claros, virando o loiro para si e forçando-o a lhe olhar nos olhos. — Se diz que eu destruí seu coração, vamos fazer assim: Eu dou o meu pra você. O que acha? — Acariciava as bochechas do mavor que parecia estático sob suas palavras.

Draion como um bom lobo, aproveitou-se do momento distraído do menor e aproximou as faces, beijando os lábios alheios como se estes pudessem desmanchar ao mínimo toque. Pietro não relutou. Estava em seu momento confuso e frágil, queria mais era receber atenção e mimos mesmo, e mesmo que não admitisse, queria Draion lhe aquecendo naquele abraço para sempre.

— Odeio você. — Sussurrou quando afastaram-se do beijo, apoiando a cabeça no peito do mais alto, que beijou o topo de sua cabeça e afagou os fios macios. Não era sempre que Pietro tinha momentos tão entregues e mansos como estava tendo naquele momento, e Draion tinha que aproveitar para abraçá-lo, apertá-lo e beijá-lo o quanto pudesse.

— Ai! — O moreno resmungou quando um soco leve lhe atingiu as costas. — Não me bata, seu mavor bipolar.

— Você estava rindo de mim de novo, pensa que eu não sei? Seu mánôra pervertido. — Fazia bico, acertando mais alguns socos nas costas do mánôra que apenas sorria sonoro.

❅A trégua de Natal❅

Na cozinha, Enarlien ajudava Lise assim como ela havia pedido. Mas como a ruivinha era astuciosa, desenformava três biscoitos e comia um. Lise fingia nem mesmo notar, assim como também tentava disfarçar seu entender sobre as olhadas significativas que seu amado filho Pedro e a amiga trocavam. Ah... já havia entendido que os dois filhos estavam perdidos em suas paixões. Suspirava olhando para o pequeno Reinon, que tentava mastigar um biscoito como se estivesse cheio de medo dos outros acabarem. Pelo menos seu pequeno ainda ia ter um longo caminho até se apaixonar e lhe deixar.

“Pelo menos vou conseguir alguns netos por parte de Pedro.” Pensou esticando os lábios em uma carranca engraçada.

Pegou a sopa que estava em uma tigela em cima do balcão da pia e avisou ao filho e a Enarlien que estava indo deixar para Pietro. Os dois menores se entreolharam desconfiados e assentiram ao mesmo tempo. Lise resmungando algo baixinho demais para ser ouvida, saiu da cozinha, ficando ainda alguns segundos escondida atrás da parede que ligava a cozinha à sala de jantar. Como ela havia suspeitado, o filho mal esperou e foi para perto da ruiva, que largou o serviço e ficou sorrindo para ele feito uma boba.

“Quando o gato sai, os ratos fazem a festa, hm?” Resmungava mentalmente, vendo Pedro de aproximar ainda mais da pequena Enarlien e dar um selinho nela. Quando o pai da ruivinha descobrisse, Lisa tinha era pena do filho, que ia estar ferrado nas mãos dele. Iêber não poupava palavras quando comentava que castraria todo e qualquer mavor que chegasse perto da filha. Paciência. Sorriu e finalmente seguiu para o quarto de Pietro, que devia estar esperando pela sopa.

Abriu a porta e assim que olhou para dentro, estreitou os olhos. Pietro estava deitado com as costas coladas à cabeceira, enquanto o mánôra estava encostado próximo à janela, braços cruzados e olhar peculiar. Hm aqueles dois também estavam aprontando. Se Pedro estava perdido nas mãos de Iêber, Draion poderia estar perdido nas mãos de Ramon, que ela já podia até imaginar virado em uma rena assassina pronta para destroçar o mánôra quando soubesse que ele estava rondando seu filhinho inocente para o mundo.

Pigarreou e entrou no quarto, pondo um travesseiro sobre as pernas de Pietro, e sobre o travesseiro, pondo a tigela de sopa, que não estava quente mais estava morna. Pietro podia ser bastante desastrado quando doente. Fez que ia sair do quarto depois de entregar a sopa ao filho, mas apenas foi até a porta e a abriu, encostando-a a parede com um peso em forma de sapo com touca de papai Noel.

— Então, Draion, vai visitar nossa vila amanhã? — Perguntou interessada. Quem não sabia que era aquele mánôra quem derrotava o natal? Lise conhecia muito bem aquele mánôra metido a esperto. O moreno olhou para Lise, estava sério, porém sorriu de forma debochada antes de começar a falar qualquer coisa.

— Sim, vou visitar a vila amanhã. — Disse simplesmente. Pietro tossiu ao engasgar com a sopa, e ainda com os olhos vermelhos pelo esforço de desentalar, olhou para Draion. — Quê? Não posso comemorar o dia natalino também? — Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Além do mais, seu filho está me devendo companhia para a ceia. — Pietro engasgou pela segunda vez, e já cansado de tanto ferir a garganta, pôs a sopa sobre uma cômoda e começou a prestar atenção na conversa dos dois à sua frente, ou lado.

— O aviso só é para que devolva meu filho inteiro. Vou conferir cada fio de cabelo dele. — Piscou e saiu do quarto. Pietro cruzou os braços e olhou indignado para Draion, que apenas deu de ombros.

  
❅A trégua de Natal❅

A neve branquinha caía quase que mínima do céu estrelado por entre as nuvens. A vila Mavor estava tomada por vários mavores sorridentes e até mesmo alguns mánôras que agora faziam questão de comemorar o natal.

Algumas crianças corriam ao redor dos bonecos de neve, e Pietro sorria todo bobo ao ver Reinon vestido em sua roupinha de Rena. Tão fofinho andando com os próprios pés, mesmo que desengonçado e vacilante. Olhou para o pequeno que segurava sua mão e sorriu, vendo-o sorrir de volta e balançar um sapinho de pelúcia que estava em suas mãos. Aquele bichinho havia sido presente de Draion e mesmo que o loiro gostasse muito do irmãozinho, odiava aquele bicho. Sempre que ele brigava com Draion, Pedro e Enarlien lhe enchiam o saco pondo aquele ser verde, cheio de pintinhas amarelas e pretas para dormir ao seu lado, espetando depois que ele estava sentindo falta do maldito mánôra. Era um absurdo.

Pedro agora que estava namorando Enarlien, e não havia sido castrado por Iêber, parecia ainda mais lento e dorminhoco. Pelo menos com isso Pietro conseguia provocar o irmão mais novo, fazendo-o pagar por ser tão... peste! Sorriu ao avistar o menor de mãos dadas à ruivinha e pegou o irmãozinho no colo, indo até eles.

— Ei, o que será que acontece quando nasce um filhote de lesma com abelha? — Gritou assim que chegou por trás de Enarlien e Pedro, que se virou e soltou a mão de Enarlien agarrando Pietro e fazendo um biquinho.

— Não sou uma lesma, idôni. — Falou manhoso. — Eu sou um... — Começou mais fora interrompido por uma voz que veio de um lugar um pouco afastado de onde estavam. — O que você disse seu...!

— Disse que você não é uma lesma, é um bicho preguiça. — Ria divertido ao ver a expressão indignada do Panpeine mais novo, que agora que tinha namorada, tentava de tudo para parecer maduro. — Um bicho preguiça sob efeito de soníferos. — Deu de ombros chegando perto de Pietro e do pequeno Reinon. Pietro fez bico e suspirou.

O moreno sorriu da reação do loiro ao lhe ver, sabia que ele estava chateado consigo e não o culparia. Ele mesmo quem havia sido culpado, mas tinha que manter o mavor afastado de sua casa e por isso não o havia deixado entrar lá já contava alguns dias.  
Se aproximou como quem não queria nada, beijou o topo da cabeça de Reinon e aproveitou que estava perto, pegando Pietro de surpresa e lhe dando um selinho. O loiro novamente suspirou como se estivesse entediado e pareceu um gatinho levantando as orelhinhas assim que ouviu seu nome ser chamado por uma voz feminina.

— Ua, Drien. — Sorriu feliz e notou que ao lado da mánôra, vinha o noivo da mesma, Nuriê. — Nuriê! Não acredito que vocês vieram. Pensei que estavam ocupados? — Espreitou os olhos, sabia que os dois estavam atolados já que o casamento deles estava a cada dia mais próximo. Sentia-se todo orgulhoso de ter sido convidado para ser o padrinho da noiva junto a Eginon, que ele apenas havia conhecido há alguns meses. Os padrinhos de Nuriê eram Draion e uma mánôra loira chamada Eluizy. Ah..e como Pietro não ia com a cara daquela mánôra.

Ela não era chata, nem metida. Era super gente boa e cheia de um sorriso fofo. Mas ele não conseguia gostar dela. Ela ia ser o par do Draion e ele estava agindo estranho consigo já há algum tempo. Que fosse a merda, ele estava (com cíumes) incomodado.

— Pois é, estamos ocupados até demais. Mas por sorte a minha sogra é um anjo. Oname se juntou com ela e as duas estão cuidando de tudo. — Sorriu terna, sendo seguida por Nuriê que pontuou:

— Elas nos botaram para correr. — Moveu o anelar e o dedo do meio, como se eles fossem duas perninhas correndo. Enarlien riu e Pedro coçou a nuca, chamando-a discretamente para algum canto, mas antes que eles pudessem sair, Pietro puxou o braço do irmão e pôs Reinon ali.

— Cuide dele. Meus braços já estão doloridos e minhas pernas também. — Pedro fez uma careta e concordou. Pietro até se sentiu feliz ao notar que havia atrapalhado os dois, era um castigo por eles serem tão intrometidos.

O mavor e os três mánôras andaram lado a lado por algum tempo, conversando sobre coisas triviais, e vez ou outra, Pietro fazia acusações sobre Draion para Drien, que olhava feio rumo ao irmão, e mesmo que fosse apenas brincadeira, ele sentia os pelos arrepiarem ao pensar que Pietro podia ter ganho uma aliada muito violenta para si.

Quando Drien e Nuriê se despediram, Pietro estava decidido a voltar para o lado do irmão e da melhor amiga, eles já deviam estar junto a Lise e Ramon, até mesmo os primos já deviam estar lá com eles. Não queria ficar muito perto de Draion. Ele não havia lhe ignorado antes? Pois agora ele que soubesse que aquele sorrisinho que estava esboçando, não o ajudaria em nada.

— Já vou indo, mánôra. — Disse, torcendo o nariz e dando dois passos antes de ser puxado para trás. — Solta. — Bufou irritado, Draion riu.

— Ná, Eto. Deixe de ser tão arisco. — Beijou o pescoço do loiro, sabia que aquele era um dos pontos sensíveis do mavor, mas a raiva do pequeno estava tão gritante que ele sequer se deixou levar. Mesmo tendo se arrepiado, claro.

— Não quero saber de você hoje, Draion. Não estrague o meu natal.— Dava tapinhas nas mãos de Draion, que estavam apertadas à sua cintura enquanto o moreno lhe abraçava por trás.

— Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você. — Sussurrou baixinho no ouvido de Pietro, que ia mandar ele pegar a surpresa e pôr em um lugar nada comum, mas antes que pudesse falar, já estava sendo guiado rumo à floresta.

— Era só o que faltava! Está me levando para o meio do mato?

— Não, estou te levando para a minha casa. — Respondeu, mesmo tendo notado que Pietro não havia realmente feito uma pergunta.

O pequeno mavor se sobressaltou e indignou-se. Como assim “para minha casa?” Ele não havia praticamente lhe proibido de ir lá há alguns dias atrás?

— Não quero! Vamos, me largue logo. Quero aproveitar o natal com minha família e meus amigos. — Resmungou, Draion apenas ignorou e começou a assoviar olhando as árvores cobertas na neve.

O caminho até a casa do mánôra havia sido entre protestos e gritaria por parte de Pietro, que reclamava de dor nos pés e que não gostava da presença do moreno. Mas este sabia que era mentira. O loirinho estava apenas tendo uma de suas muitas crises de mavor mimado.

Assim que chegaram a casa, que estava um pouco maior que antes, Draion abriu a porta e esperou Pietro entrar. O loiro apenas inflou as bochechas e virou a cara, empinando o nariz. Draion suspirou e foi até ele, pegando-o como se ele fosse um tapete enrolado, pondo-o sobre o ombro.

— E não me chute. Estou com o corpo dolorido ainda da última coisa que você atirou em mim ontem. — Avisou um pouco sério, recebendo apenas o silêncio vindo do mavor.

Quando entrou na casa, pôs o loiro sentado na cama e ficou de cócoras à frente do mesmo. Pietro olhava para qualquer canto, menos para Draion que parecia lhe pedir atenção.

E fora olhando para os cantos, que Pietro franziu o cenho ao notar que a casa estava novamente toda enfeitada para o natal, porém dessa vez notando que a árvore de natal era bem maior e branca, e sob a mesma, algo chamou sua atenção.

— O que é isso, seu mánôra paspalho? — Gritou indo até a árvore e pegando o que parecia ser um presente, já que estava com uma fita vermelha no pescoço.

— É o seu presente de natal. — Sorriu indo até o loiro. — Encontrei ele há alguns dias, no meio da neve. Lembra que você disse que tinha algo estranho te seguindo quando você vinha para cá? Eu havia tido essa impressão também, quando estava voltando da casa da irrane ano passado. Lembra que eu comentei? — Pietro assentiu com a cabeça e Draion o abraçou guiando-o até a cama com o animalzinho de pelagem branca ainda nos braços. — Era a mãe dele...Eu acho.

— Draion, você 'tá doido? Roubou o filhotinho da mamãe loba. — Pôs o lobinho em cima da cama e virou-se para Draion, pondo as mãos na cintura com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Draion riu e enfiou os braços pelos do menor, erguendo-o para que ele ficasse em pé na cama.

— Claro que não. Só que, ela morreu, Pietro. — Suspirou. — Eu e o Nuriê tentamos encontrar a mãe dele, mas apenas encontramos um lobo morto na floresta. — Olhou para o pequeno lobo e viu-o se aconchegar na cama, como se fosse dormir. — Ele não tem mais oname, Eto.

— Tadinho. — Disse tristonho, mas depois de um leve entortar de lábios, parecendo que ia chorar, sorriu e olhou para Draion.— Então eu vou cuidar dele. — Pontuou confiante e Draion riu sonoro, fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

—Você vai ser a oname e eu o odai. — Sentou na cama e puxou Pietro para sentar em seu colo. — Agora oname, o odai quer um pouco de atenção. Já me perdoou, né? — Pietro ergueu as sobrancelhas, fechando os olhos e virando um pouco a face para o lado, ainda não entendia um ponto ali.

— Foi por isso que não me deixou entrar aqui esses dias?— Perguntou desconfiado, olhando de esguelha para o mánôra. Draion assentiu e Pietro duvidou.

— Oras, Eto. Eu não sabia se ele ia sobreviver. Ele estava muito fraquinho e juro que pensei que ele não ia escapar. Não queria que você ficasse todo melancólico por ver um bichinho morrendo. Conheço você e sei que você é muito sentimental quando o assunto é isso. — Forçou um pouquinho o queixo de Pietro para que ele lhe encarasse. — Estou perdoado? — Perguntou fazendo olhinhos esperançosos e Pietro resmungou algo quase que mudo.

— Só porque eu não mando no meu coração mole e bobão. — Fez beicinho e abraçou o mánôra. —Feliz Natal, seu Mánôra safado!

— Como é? Não sou safado! — Reclamou. — E eu quero um presente de natal também. — Encostou o nariz no do menor e sorriu malicioso, beijando-o brevemente. — Feliz natal, Pietro.


End file.
